¿Sexo, Embarazo y Parto?, no hay necesidad de eso para tener un hijo
by Zorro de tinta
Summary: Por qué no hay nada más difícil que cuidar de un hijo cuando la madre es una rubia histérica y el padre un castaño arrogante. No. Por qué no hay nada más hermoso que cuidar de un hijo con amor y escuchar sus primeras palabras, aun cuando el mundo se derrumba a nuestro alrededor. Porque si, él es nuestro hijo, no importa lo que digan los demás. 100% KibaIno.
1. Chapter 1

_*Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad si no del gran Kishimoto*_

 _Si no os gustáis el KibaIno, no sé qué haces aquí jajaja._

 _Sin más que entretenerlos por el momento, os dejo disfrutar._

 _¡A leer!_

 **Capítulo 1: A veces la paquetería llega antes que el mensaje.**

Konoha, la aldea oculta entre las hojas comenzaba con un nuevo día en el que la tranquilidad imperaba, si, seguramente aquel día transcurriría con paz.

Paz que fue abruptamente interrumpida por un grito que provenía desde la torre kage hasta los bosques de las afueras, provocando con ello que las aves de allí reunidas prendieran vuelo al ser asustadas.

No solo las aves querían huir de tan terrorífico grito, los ninjas de cerca al edificio sudaron en frio, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, la sola idea de saberlo les daba pánico.

Mientras tanto en los adentros de la edificación se encontraba una rubia adulta sobado sus sienes con notorio enfado y estrés, _"¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué?"_ interrogantes que surcaban la mente de esta, su fiel compañera se encontraba mirándole fijo sin saber cómo ayudarla, en sus manos sostenía aquel documento que hacía unos pocos minutos trajo el halcón mensajero y hace solo segundos acababa de leerlo por petición de su mayor.

La aldea hacia solo una semana que había lanzado la invitación hacia las 4 aldeas restantes debido a una celebración por la gran alianza shinobbi, no era secreto para ninguna que las relaciones tenían que fortalecerse por lo que Tsunade pensó sería bueno organizar una gran fiesta shinobbi, que consistía en ser anfitrión de las celebraciones, con el único fin de fomentar la armonía y el compañerismo entre sus shinobbi.

Sin embargo recién recibía una respuesta de parte de la Mitzukage, hacia mas de una semana que esperaba su confirmación, era la faltante pues los demás ya había confirmado su asistencia, la respuesta de la niebla no le tenía en absoluto complacida, se trataba de un asunto delicado puesto que la kage pelirroja al parecer estaba haciendo sus propias alianzas con los pequeños pueblos de los alrededores para hacer crecer su territorio y esas semana en la cual estaba planeado todo ella no podría llegar, sin embargo le había planteado una solución algo imprudente según la rubia quien le había arrebatado el papel a su asistente para releer aquellas palabras.

" **Querida Hokage, lamento no poder asistir al primer gran evento de las 5 naciones, según lo previsto solo poder llegar un día antes del término. Se lo importante que es esto, por lo que me tome la libertad de mandarte a mi representante junto con parte de mis shinobbi en la fecha acordada.**

 **Sin más que informar por el momento, me despido.**

 **Con cariño, La Mitzukage. "**

Soltó un suspiro largo y cansino, ella no necesitaba ningún representante, necesitaba a Mei, sin embargo ya no podía cancelar el evento puesto que las otras 3 aldeas ya estaban más que dispuestas, literalmente ya estaban llegando, solo unas horas y Konoha estaría recibiéndoles.

" _Peor es nada"_

Tras beber media botella de sake la de ojos ámbar ya se encontraba relajada por lo que pidió a Shizune seguir con los preparativos de la bienvenida, personas muy importantes estarían a su responsabilidad por lo que debería tener sumo cuidado en como llevaría la situación, estaban otorgando los cargos más pesados a sus ninja de confianza cuando el segundo grito que estremeció a la aldea entera abrió paso entre la concentración de todos en sus deberes.

La rubia frunció las cejas y antes de poder decir algo un tercer grito confirmo sus sospechas _"Ese par, de nuevo…",_ dando sus últimas indicaciones y la retirada de ninjas elite con quienes en ese momento discutía de la seguridad de su aldea y de sus invitados, esta se dejó caer en su asiento y apoyo ambos codos en el escritorio dejando su mentón sobre sus manos unidas, cerro sus ojos comenzando a analizar la situación, ya tenía demasiados problemas como para seguir aguantando a ese par de idiotas.

" _Son excelentes ninja, sin embargo no puedo permitir que sigan con estos berrinches, han llegado muy lejos, lo mejor será muy a mi pesar suspenderlos de sus labores"_

Se encontraba a punto de sentenciar su decisión cuando una idea cruzo por su mente haciendo abrir sus preciosos ojos ámbar y una siniestra sonrisa curvo sus labios, gesto que no pasó desapercibido ante su amiga, rogando por que no fuera lo que imaginaba.

-Shizune, que ese par venga de inmediato…-

La susodicha asintió y comenzó a retirarse sin embargo antes de salir la rubia dirigió aquella orden que tanto temía.

-Traed también a kakashi junto con… ya sabes.

Por qué a veces "la paquetería" llega antes que el mensaje, mucho antes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En otra parte de la aldea se encontraba el castaño junto a su fiel amigo canino sonriendo burlón ante una joven rubia que se encontraba con el rostro encendido en cólera, no era nada fuera de lo normal, y es que llevaban así semanas, habían sido sentenciados a pasar todas las tardes juntos entrenando, por orden directa de la quinta con el objetivo de suavizar la tensa situación entre ambos, al contrario, solo habían estado empeorando.

 **-¡Eres exasperante, pulgoso!**

 **-¡No me llames así!, no es mi culpa que seas una kunoichi tan torpe, ¡jaja, patética!**

Los gritos siguieron hasta que un jonin se apareció de la nada, rodando los ojos ante la infantil discusión, carraspeo la garganta llamando su atención y al obtenerla ordeno a los dos ir a la oficina de la kage.

Estos solo tragaron en seco y asintieron sabiendo que una nueva reprimenda tendría lugar en unos minutos, mirándose acusatoriamente mientras estaban llegando como diciendo "esto ha sido tu culpa"

Apenas ingresaron Shizune ya los estaba esperando, les saludo como de costumbre y abrió la puerta ingresando con ellos al despacho.

-¿N-Nos mandó a llamar Hokage-Sama?- Dijeron ambos al unísono, a lo que la rubia asintió bastante seria.

Sin embargo no decía nada más, poniendo realmente tensos a los menores, seguramente esta vez su muerte había llegado, ambos pensaban en como escapar mientras la kage se transformaba en un monstruo que quería devorarlos, la imaginación se desborda en situaciones así, a los minutos una pequeña ráfaga de viento advirtió la presencia de alguien más quien llego por la ventana abierta, al alzar la mirada ambos quedaron realmente sorprendidos.

-Tardaste kakashi-

Menciono la mayor mientras miraba de reojo al albino quien solo respondió con su típico _"me perdí por los senderos de la vida_ " haciendo suspirar a todos los presentes menos a el castaño quien no dejaba de ver aquel bulto que cargaba con una mano el jonin, "huele… huele a…", la Yamanaka no dejo pasar el gesto y pronto se le unió a observar aquello.

Antes de que pudiesen decir algo la rubia mayor les indico sentarse pues tenían asuntos que abordar, y así les explico lo sucedido con la inasistencia de la Mitzukage a lo que no les quedaba muy claro para que les habían llamado precisamente a ellos, en esas situaciones Shikamaru era el indicado, aun mas estaba la duda del bulto que claramente respiraba acurrucado en los brazos del peli plata.

-Oh entiendo, desea que vayamos a por el representante ¿Cierto?-

Era lo único que se le ocurría a Kiba, al no ser conocido por los guardias de la puerta seguramente no le darían un buen trato.

-El representante esta justo aquí.-

Comento la Hokage mirándolos fijo, para después proseguir ante la clara confusión.

-Kakashi…-

El mayor asintió y se acercó hacia Ino quien sin saber cómo reaccionar tomo aquel suave bulto cubierto por una sabana que el del sharingan le ofrecía, inmediatamente le destapo y encontró lo que menos esperaba.

-¡¿UN BEBO?!—El grito de los menores asusto al nene que cargaba Ino haciéndolo llorar al ser despertado de aquella manera.

¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Largo de mi oficina! Son responsables del hijo de la Mitzukage hasta nuevo aviso.-

/ ¡Gracias por leer!

Espero os haya gustado lo suficiente como para leer el siguiente capítulo.

Si así fue, ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios 3


	2. Una pareja medio Dispareja

¡Bienvenidos!

Gracias por los comentarios ( 3 ) y por seguir leyendo.

*Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad si no del gran Kishimoto*

¿No te gusta el KibaIno y seguís aquí? … Sigue leyendo, al final puede que te guste.

Sin más que entretenerlos por el momento, os dejo disfrutar.

¡A leer!

-¡¿UN BEBO?!—El grito de los menores asusto al nene que cargaba Ino haciéndolo llorar al ser despertado de aquella manera.

¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Largo de mi oficina! Son responsables del hijo de la Mitzukage hasta nuevo aviso.-

 **Capítulo 2: Una pareja medio dispareja**

Medio día en Konoha, todos los shinobbi junto con los aldeanos se encontraban corriendo, terminando muy apurados los últimos detalles de la bienvenida, la rubia líder de la hoja se encontraba ya en la entrada, y de un empujón con su brutal fuerza abrió en par las grandes puertas al recibir la señal de los primos Hyuga, Hinata y Neji al activar su Byakugan pudieron decir a ciertas cuando el primer invitado llego, Sunagakure se encontraba a unos 500 metros de la entrada, en ese preciso momento la rubia actuó, ya se esperaba que los de la arena fuesen los primeros en llegar puesto que eran con los que más estrecha relación mantenía.

Apenas llegaron la Hokage saludo debidamente al Kazekage quien posteriormente fue recibido por un ninja rubio hiperactivo que fue en sus inicios el motivo para cambiar al camino del bien, por quien pudo encontrar su camino ninja, Gaara y Naruto se saludaron con un apretón de manos para después colocarse a lado de Tsunade mientras una manta caía desde las murallas donde decía "Bienvenidas naciones de la gran alianza shinobbi" quien fue acompañado por la imponente voz de la de ojos ámbar, pues al estar todo en silencio su voz pudo ser escuchada por los 100 shinobbi no pertenecientes a konoha, junto con todos los de la hoja que ahí se encontraban.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos los de Suna al primer gran evento de la alianza shinobbi!

Con los brazos abiertos hacia los costados la quinta kage menciono mientras el pelirrojo hacia una pequeña reverencia y los ninja alzaron los puños en un eco de emoción, se escuchó un grito unísono de felicidad, pues los ahí presentes eran realmente afortunados de sr elegidos para representar su nación.

Y así dio inicio la misión FRGAS

(Fortaleciendo Relaciones de la Gran Alianza Shinobbi)

En otra parte de la aldea…

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿crees que en verdad funcione?, digo, ¡yo seré una grandiosa madre! Pero vamos, ¿no podrían ponerme un "novio" menos idiota, arrogante e impulsivo?

-¡hey! Ino, no es como si yo y Akamaru estemos muy felices de esta misión, una "novia" histérica y escandalosa, ahora entiendo a Shikamaru con eso de "todo es problemático" ¿Cierto Akamaru?

-¡guarf!

Ella no hablaba idioma perro, ¿eso era un sí o un no?, la rubia solo atino a suspirar dispuesta a contestar a aquellas ofensas, pero antes de mencionar algo el albino le entrego al castaño una pequeña maleta con las cosas necesarias para sobrevivir al menos un día cuidando del bebo, pañales, biberones cargados con leche, una muda de ropa, una cobija, un par de juguetes y sabrá rikudo sennin cuantas cosas más.

-No hay alternativa, recuerden lo que ha dicho la quinta, si no cumplen con éxito esta misión, quedaran suspendidos por un año de sus actividades como ninja.

Al escuchar tal ¿amenaza?, por parte del jonin ambos cruzaron miradas recordando lo que anteriormente les había explicado kakashi en el camino hacia su casa, aparentemente él iba en sus inicios a cuidar del representante de la niebla que tenía solo un año y tres meses de edad, a lo que según explico el tenia cosas más importantes que realizar siendo el segundo al mando en tal evento.

-¡cierto! Kakashi-sensei, Akamaru y yo tenemos una duda, ¿Por qué esta aquí el cachorro si los shinobbi de su aldea aun no llegan?

Esa sin duda era la intriga de todos hasta que aquel halcón llego esa mañana.

-El "cachorro" llego a las 6am, al parecer la Mizukage así lo decidió por el bien de su heredero, si el mensaje llegaba primero podría haber una intercepción y el pequeño estaría en peligro, así si llegaba primero que el mensaje no habría ningún riesgo.

-Entiendo…

-Bien, Es momento de retirarme, las aldeas ya deben estar llegando, y ustedes deberían apresurarse, Kirigakure no tarda en aparecer, no fallen.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, la rubia suspiro para después abrir los ojos más amplios de lo normal, sujeto bien al nene entre sus brazos quien después de aquel llanto había caído dormido de nuevo, y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa saliendo del apartamento del mayor y caminando por las llenas calles de konoha hacia su hogar, y es que no podían presentarse así frente a la niebla puesto que hacia solo una hora habían entrenado y estaban sucios y sudados y su cabello era un desastre.

-¿A dónde vas rubia?

-¡Necesito una ducha! Ahora mueve ese trasero canino si no quieres que te deje al niño, ¡Así no te presentaras como mi novio!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sunagakure, Iwagakure, kumogakure y Kirigakure ya se encontraban dentro de las murallas de konohagakure, todos se encontraban reunidos en la entrada de la aldea donde en un postrado se encontraban los 4 representantes, posteriormente los de los consejos y/o destacados de las naciones, en siguiente los ninjas y por último los ciudadanos de konoha o algunos familiares de los shinobbi invitados.

En el medio se encontraba la anfitriona, Tsunade, junto a ella en el lado derecho se encontraba el Kazekage Gaara, del lado izquierdo a esta se encontraba el Raikage y el Tsuchikage.

Sin embargo había algo que llamaba la atención de todos los presentes, inclusive de los 3 kages ajenos a la hoja, y es que del lado derecho de la Hokage, justo al lado de Gaara se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Inuzuka Kiba y Yamanaka Ino, ambos muy bien presentables, cargando ¿Un bebe en brazos?, si, aquel trio resaltaba y atraía miradas de todos pues ese puesto era de la Mizukage.

Sin embargo un detalle más llamo la atención en especial de los kages quien en ese momento se mostraron tensos, y es que el pequeño vestía una adaptación del uniforme kage hecho a su medida… "Solo a ti se te ocurre Mei" pensaba la rubia mientras intentaba calmar la situación, debido a que el más grande de los kages se mostró sumamente irritado pues lo tomaba como una burla.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos al primer gran evento de la alianza Shinobbi! Siéntanse afortunados de estar presentes en este momento el cual hace años atrás se veía como un imposible… La cuarta, no, me atrevería a decir, la última guerra ninja nos dejó numerables daños, - Hubo un silencio completo y todos miraron admirados como los 4 kages ahí presentes y los que cargaban al "representante de la Mizukage" posaban su puño derecho justo en su pecho donde el corazón latía, y el brazo izquierdo lo mantenían firme a su costado, los 6 hicieron el gesto al mismo tiempo y cerraron sus ojos.

-Compañeros, Amigos, Madres, Padres, Parejas, Shinobbi, hijos de todas las naciones cayeron en combate, murieron como héroes dando su vida por el futuro del mundo ninja—Fue el turno del Tsuchikage de hablar aun en la posición mencionada.

-Todas esas vidas lamentablemente no se podrán recuperar, pero se podrán honrar, se están honrando justo en este momento en el que todos nos hemos perdonado, y convivimos, como los hermanos que somos—El Raikage hizo notar su fuerte voz y sin embargo su postura al igual que los demás kage demostraban una extraña sensibilidad.

-Somos representantes de cada gran nación, representantes de la vida shinobbi, ustedes nos han nombrado líderes de las aldeas,… Lo sentimos, si bien libramos la batalla, no pudimos proteger a cada uno de nuestros ninja, el precio por la paz fue alto, yo como Kazekage al igual que mis compañeros kage, les prometemos que no será en vano, defenderemos y guiaremos a las futuras generaciones para mantener la paz que la vida de sus seres queridos ha pagado. –Fue el momento del joven kage de Suna de hablar, sorprendiendo a su mayoría puesto que sus palabras fueron sabias, tanto para su edad como para el corto tiempo en el que llevaba reivindicado, los mayores se encontraban orgullosos y aumentando sus expectativas.

-Tierra, Rayo, Viento, Agua y Fuego, los grandes países se han unido, Tomémonos de las manos y avancemos, caminemos juntos. ¡Ese es el camino Shinobbi!

La rubia hablo con fuerza mientras abría sus ámbar y el puño que mantenía en el corazón fue el mismo que levanto hacia el cielo, como su las almas de sus seres queridos se encontrasen allí, orgullosos.

Los demás kage hicieron lo mismo, y en ese momento todos los ninjas reunidos sintieron admiración por sus líderes, desde el más joven hasta el más viejo, imitaron la postura de sus líderes e hicieron aquel juramento con la mano en el corazón.

-¡Este es el camino Shinobbi!—Repitieron todos al unísono.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Terminado el discurso de los kages, los shinobbi fueron llamados a un enorme salón en la plaza de la ciudad que con ayuda previa del Kazekage y algunos jonin pudieron montar, era lujoso y bastante ameno el ambiente, todos parecían disfrutar.

Con el viaje deberían de tener hambre, por lo que se ordenó por consideración de la anfitriona que antes de guiarlos a sus respectivos hoteles y moradas deberían de comer, para reparar energías y darle tiempo de terminar con los preparativos de los lugares donde se hospedarían los recién llegados puesto que no había suficiente espacio y algunos debieron dejar sus hogares para ofrecerlos.

-Vaya, eso fue incómodo.

-Que si no, envidio a Akamaru por no tener que estar frente a tantas personas.

-Eso fue porque no le dejaron pasar.

Yamanaka e Inuzuka juntos, los de la hoja que muy bien conocían que solo con mirarse se querían matar, se sentían como en una ilusión, no podían creer verlos juntos, era demasiado… estúpido pensar en esa posibilidad, y pensar que realmente sucedía.

Caminaban justo por detrás de Tsunade quien claramente se dirigía hacia los otros kages y los segundos al mando, llego con una sonrisa fingida a sabiendas del rollo en el que se metía por culpa de la roja de la niebla.

-Me imagino que tiene una buena explicación para esto Hokage. Yamanaka, Inuzuka, me alegra verlos.

Para su sorpresa y agradecimiento fue el rojo de la arena quien hablo, es mejor el niñato que el viejo amargado.

-Por supuesto, Mizukage ha tenido unos inconvenientes al venir por asuntos que no es debido tratar ahora, recibí una carta esta mañana donde pedía disculpas y ofrecía a su representante como solución.

-¿Representante? Yo solo veo a un niño que no sabe ni que es un ninja. ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre aceptar tal ofrecimiento?!, Hokage es esto una burla. –Vaya, el viejo no se pudo silenciar por mucho tiempo, pensaba.

-No lo es Tsuchikage, -Suspiro- Yo tampoco me esperaba a un pequeño niño, me ha costado trabajo entenderlo, pero la Mizukage es sabia y para afirmar su compromiso con la alianza shinobbi nos ha mandado a su propio heredero, su hijo no es cualquier representante, sino una prueba a todos de que confía plenamente hasta para encomendarnos la seguridad de su primogénito. "Oh querida Mei, me debes una"

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no pensaras que nosotros, los líderes, cuidaremos de este crio en toda nuestra estancia hasta que su madre se digne a aparecer—El Raikage es un huesito duro de roer.

-Por supuesto que no, es por eso que me eh permitido asignar a dos de mis más estimados y confiables ninja cuidar de él,, -al decir ello sintió como si sus tripas se le retorcieran, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?- - Inuzuka Kiba es miembro de un poderoso clan de la hoja, es leal como no se imaginan, y Yamanaka Ino es la hija de Inoichi Yamanaka, quien fue jefe de la división de comunicación e inteligencia de la cuarta guerra y murió en su puesto, la líder de su clan y una ninja de excelencia.

-Lamento su perdida, pero, ¿Qué te hace pensar que son los adecuados para tan responsable situación?—Parece que el abuelo no se tragaba de todo aquel cuento.

-Son ninjas en los que confió, me han demostrado su capacidad en el frente de batalla, esto no es una misión normal, sin embargo hay un motivo que los hace más competentes para esta labor, son pareja desde hace tiempo y sé que podrán con esto.

-…

-Confiamos en tu criterio Hokage—Y así se dio por finalizada la discusión.

Hasta que…

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—Los ninja cercanos fieles a sus instintos al escuchar el agudo sonido se prepararon para atacar, pronto se quedaron a tiempo sin lanzar sus armas al descubrir de que se trataba.

El bebo de pronto estallo en llanto y es que la hora de la se había pasado, por no mencionar que su pañal estaba sucio, el nene al no poder hablar era la única forma de expresarse.

Sin embargo los ahí presentes no entendían esas expresiones por lo que solo miraron con atención como la "pareja" solucionaba tal situación, al menos así estarían seguros que serían confiables para cuidar del pequeño.

"Diablos" pensaba Ino, ¿Qué debería hacer? Ella no había tratado jamás con un bebe, ¿tenía hambre? Pero si le había dado el biberón, a lo mejor solo quería llorar. "por favor, por favor, para".

Para sorpresa de esta quien tomo la iniciativa fue Kiba, tomo al bebe entre brazos y camino con el hacia el baño diciendo algo que entre su perplejidad Ino no pudo escuchar pero entendió las casi imperceptibles señas que le hacía.

-Él bebe necesita un cambio de pañal, lamento el alboroto causado, y cariño será mejor que vayas preparando su comida.

-Señas- Sígueme la corriente, solo prepárale algo para comer, tal vez el cachorro tiene hambre.

Sin más, Ino se dirigió hacia la cocina de aquel amplio lugar en el que todos estaban reunidos, dejando a algunos shinobbi realmente confundidos, entre los que destacaban un experto en sombras, uno comiendo papitas, una cabello de chicle, la experta en armas por no mencionar a un rubio y un azabache que siguieron con la mirada al castaño. Bueno no solo con la mirada, lo siguieron al baño.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En la cocina.

INO POV

-¿Una pareja oficial de hace tiempo? Tsunade… no, no, no, ¿con él? … ¡Ni siquiera sé que come un bebo de 1 año y 3 meses de edad!

Histérica, no tenía otro estado, me sentía consumir por dentro, les estaba mintiendo a todos, a mis amigos, a mis pretendientes, ¡a los kages! Eso no era nada bueno, la mentira se siente amarga.

Para mi suerte o desgracia una cocinera me había estado escuchando y observando y no dejaba esa sonrisa burlona, ¡genial! Lárgate bruja, no necesito pelear con nadie ahora, no me apetece pero quizá después pueda expresar lo horrendo que el traje de cocinera te queda.

Amplié mis ojos con notoria sorpresa al ver como un pequeño plato con una especie de papilla que parecía vomito fue alcanzada a mí, la tome mirando con confusión a aquella que ya no parecía tan bruja.

-Papilla de pollo y verduras, para el pequeño...

Y sin más se fue, ¡grandioso! De repente descubrí que no era una bruja si no una hermosa hada madrina.

Salí con la comida en manos hacia alguna mesa desocupada y lo suficiente apartada de todo mundo, estaba mirando fijamente al pollo-vomito-comida de bebe- tratando de procesar la información recibida en tan pocas horas.

"Cuidar de un bebe, del hijo de la Mizukage, con Kiba… es un incompetente, no, espera, él nos ha salvado de ser descubiertos hace un instante, tal vez… no sea tan malo, parecía saber lo que hacía, me pregunto si en verdad sabe que hacer …"

Mis pensamientos se volvieron demasiado rápidos y cortos, como si una hipótesis se generara, "pañal sucio… olfato… Kiba…diablos"

Justo cuando mire hacia su dirección para de alguna manera comprobar que estuviesen bien, me topé con los ojos jade, un par de chongos castaños, dos pares de ojos aperlados, un peinado de piña y el olor inconfundible de papitas.

Palidecí, escogí esta mesa para no toparme con nadie de ellos, quienes precisamente ahora estaban casi sobre mí.

-Ino, tenemos que hablar…-No, Shikamaru no por favor-

FIN INO POV.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto, en el baño.

Un castaño sufría lo que jamás en su vida había sufrido, su sensible olfato era brutalmente dañado por la peste que provenía del pañal sucio del cachorro, de saber que sería tan horrible, no hubiese salvado a la rubia de tal comprometedor aprieto, ¡incluso la llamo "cariño" frente a todo mundo!, había rebajado su machura, ¿Por qué?, por ella no, de eso seguro.

Trataba de hacer malabares pues con una mano intentaba cambiar el pañal sin mucho éxito y la otra cubría su nariz en un desesperado intento de no respirar más aquel olor.

Pronto miro al pequeño y sus facciones se suavizaron, aquel pequeño humano se veía tan indefenso, y así era, se le miraba notablemente incomodo, y entonces Kiba pensó lo horrible que sería depender de alguien más, y aparte que este te hiciera caras de asco, "pobre de ti, estoy seguro que si pudieras hacerlo tú solo lo harías ¿verdad cachorro?, Exhalo con rendición, descubrió su nariz y se relajó, pero antes de poder hacer algo dos sujetos entraron al baño a lo que Kiba miro con una ceja enarcada.

-¡Felicidades Kiba!, ¡Ya decíamos Kurama y yo que del odio al amor solo hay un paso ttebayo!—El rubio hiperactivo sujeto el hombro del Inuzuka con aquella gigante sonrisa.

-¿De que estas hablando Naruto?

-¡Pues de tu relación con Ino! Que suertudo eres ttebayo, Ino tiene a muchos tras de ella, no sabía que le gustaban los "salvajes"…

Menciono como si fuese un gran descubrimiento a lo que Kiba solo frunció el entrecejo, no le hacía nada de gracia imaginar una fila de perdedores tras la Yamanaka, esperen… ¿Qué?

-Si, bueno, Gracias Naruto, pero ahora que mencionas eso, creo que es momento de que "marques territorio" con Sakura, decídete de una vez, ¡te estas quedando atrás! Yo y Shikamaru ya te ganamos.

-¡Es verdad!, ¡Shikamaru y Temari, Ino y Tu! ¿Qué sigue?, ¿Sasuke también?

-Tal vez—Al fin menciono algo el Uchiha.

-¡No puede seeeeeeer!—Y así el rubio salió corriendo en busca de su Sakura-Chan

-¿Es verdad eso Sasuke? Solo ya sabes, ella es delicada, merece un traro así.

Al quedarse a solas con el azabache el castaño decidió seguir el juego, se giró hacia él bebe y de pronto no lo encontró, el color se le fue al igual que la respiración, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Dónde? ¡Ahí lo había dejado hace solo un par de minutos!

-¿Buscas algo?—Menciono Sasuke con su típica voz seria mientras sostenía en sus manos al niño pero a una distancia considerable para no tener que hacer contacto con ese pañal. —Los niños de su edad saben gatear.

Y justo en ese momento el alma salió del cuerpo salvaje del chico al ver como el pañal se caía al suelo y el menor orino justo en la camisa del heredero Uchiha, estaba muerto, más que muerto. "Grandioso, lo que me faltaba"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Con Ino.

-¡Chicos! Me asustaron… ¡Shi-Shikamaru! Creí que estarías con Temari.

"Muy astuta Ino, pero me debes una explicación"

-Habla Ino-Cerda, ¿Por qué no nos contaste lo tuyo y de Kiba?

-¿Escucharon eso? Si bueno… Por cierto, ¿Neji?

-Vengo por Hinata-Sama, no me parece que este entre "ustedes"- dijo despectivo.

"Jodete Neji"

-Ino no nos cambies el tema…-Turno de la chonguitos.

-…

-¡Ino!

¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Qué?, la Yamanaka no sabía si debía delatar aquella misión hacia sus amigos, no podía ahí, había demasiadas personas que podían escuchar, menos ante lo delicado de la misión, suspiro, tampoco quería mentirles.

-Chicos no es lo que parece…

-No es lo que parecía, de hecho peleábamos porque queríamos ocultar esto hasta que estuviésemos seguros de que en verdad funcionaria, pero al parecer no sabemos pasar desapercibidos ¿Cierto princesa?

-¿Princesa?—Mencionaron al unísono.

-Cierto… ¿cielo?—Espera, ¿¡Porque estas tan pálido?!

-Digamos que, él bebe acaba de orinar a Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué?! pero, ¿¡Acaso no lo estabas cuidando!?

-¡Eso hacia pero se escapó y Sasuke lo encontró!

-¿E-escaparse? …¡Eres un incompetente Inuzuka!

-¡Tú lo cambias para próxima p-r-i-n-c-e-s-i-t-a!

Ignoraron olímpicamente todo a su alrededor hasta que un carraspeo de garganta los saco de su discusión.

-¿No son adorables?— Menciono Tsunade comiéndoselos con la mirada.

-Una pareja medio…-Comento el Tsuchikage

-¿Dispareja?—Dijo el Kazekage con duda.

….

/ Bien jajaja eso es todo por este capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Si así fue, ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios 3

PD: Si, Neji no está muerto en este fic. (Cof cof, odio esa muerte, cof cof)


	3. No mas mentiras Inuzuka

¡Bienvenidos!

Gracias por seguir leyendo y por los comentarios, en verdad, sé que es pronto pero gracias Eriel Arquirack, no sabes cuánto me alegra tenerte tan al pendiente, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios, capitulo con capitulo x)

*Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad si no del gran Kishimoto*

¿Aún no te gusta el KibaIno y seguís aquí? … Sigue leyendo, al final puede que te guste.

Sin más que entretenerlos por el momento, os dejo disfrutar.

¡A leer!

-¿No son adorables?— Menciono Tsunade comiéndoselos con la mirada.

-Una pareja medio…-Comento el Tsuchikage

-¿Dispareja?—Dijo el Kazekage con duda.

…

Capítulo 3: No más mentiras Inuzuka.

Tras el suceso de innumerables acontecimientos, desde la camisa mojada, no precisamente de agua, del Uchiha, hasta el fin de la comida, un par de ninjas caminaban por las saturadas calles de konoha hacia el apartamento de la rubia quien estaba embarrada desde las mejillas hasta el top de papilla, notoriamente estresada continuaba caminando con una fingida sonrisa frente a quien la veían, aun sostenía al bebe quien comenzaba a inquietarse, toda la mañana había estado tranquilo o durmiendo sin embargo parece que la comida le dio energía.

El crio se encontraba mirando todo a su alrededor con sus ojitos agua iluminados de curiosidad, con energía intentaba bajarse de los brazos de la mayor sin éxito alguno, así fue todo el camino.

Por su parte la escena era ya extraña pero más aún al ver como por demás atrás de ellos se encontraba un Kiba riendo a carcajadas y un Akamaru caminando junto de este, Kiba podía jurar que lo recién visto jamás, jamás se borraría de su memoria.

*Flashback*

Tras aquella incomoda escena ambos tuvieron que tragarse sus reclamos y se sentó el uno al lado del otro, Kiba sujetaba al bebe mientras que Ino tomaba la comida y con sumo cuidado y gran inexperiencia le intentaba dar de aquella papilla, sin embargo el bebo parecía no querer de ello y apretaba sus labios haciendo imposible la tarea de la rubia, "Grandioso... sería más fácil darle huesos a Kiba", así siguieron por un buen rato hasta que sin más las manitas regordetas del infante se sumergieron en la mezcla de pollo y sin más tras tomar fuerza en sus piernas se impulsó hacia la bella joven dejando sus manitas en las mejillas de esta para después deslizarlas hasta su top morado, al instante Kiba rio a mas no poder ganándose las miradas de todos y haciendo avergonzar a la Yamanaka a morir, esta le quito al niño y se dispuso a salir sin decir más.

-¡Nos vemos Kages, debemos prepararnos para la fiesta de la noche!, ¿Cierto Akamaru?

-¡Guarf!

*Fin del flashback*

POV Kiba.

No podía creerlo, sencillamente no podía creer lo que ese cachorro estaba haciendo con Ino a tan solo un par de horas de tenerlo bajo su cuidado, sí, yo sufrí con ese putrefacto olor de pañal, y con la clara sentencia de muerte del Uchiha emo, pero vamos, ¡esto superaba todo!, Ino, la señorita siempre perfecta con su largo cabello impecable, ahora lucia enmarañado, su nívea piel lucia con esa asquerosa papilla, y su rostro, su hermoso rostro ahora lucia distorsionado por tantas emociones negativas reprimidas, ¡esto es lo mejor!

Yo caminaba por detrás para evitar cualquier golpe en un momento de liberación de ella, si, Ino parece una frágil muñequita, pero las apariencias engañan.

Así seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a su hogar, al entrar nos encontramos con el capitán Yamato, esperen… ¿Maletas?, eso no podía significar nada bueno, ¿cierto?

-¿Capitán?, ¿Qué hace en mi departamento?, escuche, no quiero ser grosera pero lo último que quiero son visitas, ahora mismo me sumergiré en la bañera hasta que…

-Te mudaras temporalmente Ino, necesitamos más hospedaje y varios shinobbi pasaran estas semanas con amigos y compañeros, pero no te preocupes, ya te prepare las maletas.

-…

Ya lo sabía, nada bueno.

-¿Y a donde se supone que iré?

-Con tus amigas, Sakura quizá, no, espera, me parece Naruto y Sasuke dormirán con ella, con Shikamaru, tampoco, Choji y lee duermen con él, con Hinata,… Tenten y Neji.

-Grandioso, no puedo dormir en mi casa ni con mis amigos. Árboles en konoha no faltan.

Parpadee un par de veces y es que la calma con la que se lo estaba tomando era como el tranquilo viento que soplaba antes de desatarse la furia de una tormenta, no me gustaba, claro que no.

Reaccione al ver que esa rubia terca intentaba acomodarse esas 3 petacas en un solo brazo mientras en el otro intentaba sujetar al cachorro, quizás si sea un dolor de cabeza pero no por eso quiere decir que la deje sola, después de todo la misión es de ambos, así que tome las maletas con una ligera sonrisa, fiel Akamaru me ayudo con una sujetándola con el hocico para después partir rumbo.

Nada iba bien, Ino no decía nada, es como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos, ¿en verdad pensaba dormir en un árbol? No lo dudaba, era demasiado orgullosa para pedir posada con alguien que no fueran sus amigos, sin embargo yo debía velar por la seguridad de ella, no, no, no, la misión, la misión.

Ella caminaba sin saber a dónde, hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y entramos, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le despertó del trance.

-¿Eh?, ¿Dónde estamos? No es un árbol…

-¡Jajaja! Por supuesto que no tonta, ¡este es nuestro hogar!

-¿Nuestro?...

-… Akamaru y yo. Pero se podría decir que por ahora también es tuyo y del cachorro.

-No quiero.

-No te estoy preguntando rubia.

-No lo hare, ahora dame mis maletas que ya me retiro.

-¿A dónde? No tienes casa temporalmente... ni a donde ir.

-…"No estaré de arrimada, no con el"

-Ino…

-Cállate, me iré dije.

-Tsk, como quieras, pero el cachorro no debe vivir en un árbol, el necesita un hogar por un tiempo.

-…

Estaba esperando su respuesta con ciertos nervios pues en una discusión la Yamanaka nunca se dejaba ganar, necesitaba buenos argumentos para lograr se quedara, no es como si ella me importara, ni que al irse encontrara refugio con uno de sus tantos admiradores, no, Kiba Inuzuka no es así.

-Bien, iré a la habitación a arreglar al crio y arreglarme yo, ¿de acuerdo?

¿¡Que!? Y sin más se fue, me dejo ahí con una gran confusión, ella, ¿había aceptado?, realmente había cedido… ¿no es un sueño?, inclusive me pellizque para corroborar que no era así.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede viendo por el camino por el que desapareció, quizá segundos, quizá minutos, Ino era una cajita de sorpresas, reaccione ante un ladrido de Akamaru, mire por la ventana y ya estaba oscureciendo, quizá fueron más que minutos, un pensamiento surco mi mente en el momento que recordé Ino no sabe dónde está la habitación ni la ducha, ni siquiera se había llevado las maletas, ¿Cómo pensaba arreglarse?

Camine por el pasillo que daba las escaleras y subí estas siguiendo el frágil aroma de flores que Ino despedía, solo el olfato me guiaba, di a una puerta, ¿estaba en la ducha? Bueno, al menos dio con ella, sin embargo se escuchaban ¿sollozos? No podía ser, la sola imagen de Ino llorando, ni siquiera podía imaginarla, ella era siempre tan segura de sí misma y se mostraba imperturbable, no podía estar llorando… ella no debería estar llorando, ¿Por qué motivo?.

Una oleada de escenas se me vinieron a la mente, Ino embarrada de papilla y yo burlándome de ella, Ino quedándose sin hogar y sin un lugar a donde ir, Ino enfrentándose y mintiéndole a sus amigos, Ino sola cuidando de un bebe al que solo ayude a cambiarle el pañal que por cierto resulto un desastre, Ino cargando con tan pesada misión sobre sus hombros y con alguien quien no le agradaba en absoluto… yo.

Sentí como si mi pecho se encogiera, me sentía culpable, un idiota como ella decía.

No sé en qué momento sucedió pero de pronto ya estaba dentro del baño, ¿en qué momento abrí la puerta?, ¿en qué momento me acerque tanto a ella?, ¿en qué momento comencé a quitarme la ropa?

¡Fue inconsciente lo juro!, yo no deseaba irrumpir la privacidad de una señorita, no deseaba ver aquella escena que me dejo sin palabras, ¿Por qué sonreía?

Seguramente no me entienden, se los describiré, imaginen a Ino desnuda, sumergida en la inmensa bañera jabonosa con él bebe de pie frente a ella mientras esta le lavaba su pequeña cabecita y sus rojizos cabellos, mis ojos se fijaron en los celestes de ella y con agobio pude notar que efectivamente ella estaba llorando, sus ojos acuosos lo demostraban, ella me miraba con desconcierto y vergüenza, cierto, entrar mientras una persona se ducha no es educado, pero no podía evitarlo, se veía tan frágil, como si me estuviese pidiendo a gritos que entrara ahí y la reconfortara.

Sonreí, si, ante la imagen y poco a poco me deshice de mi ropa dejándola tirada en el suelo, ella por un momento se vio en las intenciones de salir corriendo y sus mejillas cada vez se coloraban más, al parecer estar desnuda y con el crio ahí le detuvo, tras quitarme todo me acerque y me metí a la bañera detrás de ella, solo viendo su espalda me acerque más directo a su oído y en este susurre lo más sincero posible.

-Lo siento, no debí dejarte sola… quizá si soy idiota, pero solo un poco.

Ella entreabrió sus rosados y finos labios pero no emitió ni una sola palabra, solo se encogió y comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Un poco? Vamos Kiba, esto es así, tú me detestas, es solo que todo es tan repentino, las mentiras me están matando…

-.. No te detesto, eres escandalosa e histérica, pero no te odio, solo que mi pasatiempo es ponerte de mal genio, es entretenido, discúlpame por eso también… ¿Mentiras?

-¡Sí!, ¡Mentiras!, ¿tú y yo como novios?, ambos sabemos que no es verdad y que esta misión es un error.

Antes de poder decir algo el cachorro se acercó a Ino y sujeto de sus mejillas fijando sus verdes en los azules, acerco su pequeño rostro y dejo un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz, Ino estaba perpleja, y yo sentí una calidez que no había sentido anidándose en mi pecho, la escena era tan real, sincera y tierna que fue imposible no querer hacer lo mismo, la abrace de los hombros e imitando el gesto deposite un beso en la mejilla ajena.

-No más mentiras Ino, lo prometo... pero no más lágrimas, ¿lo prometes?

-Lo p-prometo...

Y a pesar de su promesa recién hecha ella estaba llorando de nuevo, lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y se perdían en la jabonosa agua, pero ahora diferente, tal vez si permitiría más lagrimas si esas eran como en este momento de alegría, porque si sonreía es que estaba feliz, ¿verdad?

El contacto fue sumamente intimo pero sin una pizca de perversión, era puro, el le ayudo a lavar su dorado cabello y su espalda, el pequeño juagaba en el agua salpicando todo a su alrededor, e Ino sencillamente permitió todo, seguramente ambos estábamos locos, esta misma mañana nos estamos matando, y ahora, podría creer que ya no se veía tan "un dolor de cabeza".

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos así? Probablemente una media hora.

-Inuzuka, creo que es hora de salir de la ducha... debemos ir a la fiesta.

-¿y?

-Ohm, no traje ropa ni nada… y necesito… cubrirme.

-Pues ve por las toallas…

-¡No saldré desnuda idiota, seguro eso es lo que quieres!

-Entonces prepárate porque yo no pienso ir por las toallas… además al crio le gusta el agua.

-¡Kiba!

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—

-¡No de nuevo!

/ Jajajajaja, Esto si fue 100% KibaIno, la inspiración me asalto y no tuve más que escribir este capítulo algo corto pero necesario.

Espero os haya gustado lo suficiente para leer el siguiente capítulo.

¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Bienvenidos!

*Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad si no del gran Kishimoto*

¿Aún no te gusta el KibaIno y seguís aquí? … Sigue leyendo, al final puede que te guste.

Sin más que entretenerlos por el momento, os dejo disfrutar.

¡A leer!

Capítulo 4: ¿Y… cuál es tu nombre?

Luego de un intenso llanto por parte del infante, Akamaru llego a la ayuda de Ino quien agradecida le acaricio las orejas, tomo las toallas que llevaba el can y en una se enredó lo mejor que pudo para posteriormente salir y tomar con otra de las toallas al pequeño que apenas se tranquilizaba.

Kiba se quedó un rato más en la bañera pensando en lo recién sucedido, ¿Qué había sido aquello? En definitiva no era nada normal. ¿Qué se supone que sucedería ahora?, ¡Habían estado desnudos en la misma bañera tratándose como una pareja real!

Eso no estaba para nada bien, ellos eran Yamanaka Ino e Inuzuka Kiba, no se supone que se lleven bien.

Ino y el pelirrojo se fueron a la habitación principal siendo guiados por Akamaru que para estas alturas a la joven le estaba agradando, al parecer era mucho más "humano" que su dueño.

INO POV.

Me encerré con el crio en la habitación, y es que por ningún motivo quería que se repitiera lo de minutos atrás, ¡casi me da un paro cardiaco!, ¿¡Que le sucede!? nos duchamos juntos, y yo, ¡yo lo permití!, en definitiva estar bajo tanta presión me estaba haciendo mal.

Recordé cada tacto, cada palabra, mirada, intentando descifrar de que iba el perro humano, mientras que con la blanca toalla me secaba el cuerpo y posteriormente me la enredaba en la cabeza, coloque mi ropa interior que afortunadamente encontré en una de las petacas que Akamaru ya había llevado hasta allí, porque si iba a quedarme aquí, por obviedad necesitaba la habitación principal. Disculpen, soy Ino Yamanaka.

Mire con curiosidad hacia la puerta solo por instinto y mire con gracia como es que Akamaru estaba sentado allí dándome la espalda, sin verme y cuidando que nadie lo hiciera, me arrebato una sonrisa, sin duda alguna ya entendía por qué Kiba no lo trataba como un animal, y es que en verdad no lo era, me sentí aliviada y esperanzada por primera vez en todo el día, tener el apoyo del can seria de lo mejor.

Tras colocarme la lencería tome al niñato y horrorizada descubrí que en su maleta no había nada para una fiesta, solo había pantaloncillos cortos y unas cuantas camisas, muy tiernas de ese tamaño, pero no había nada decente, ¡deberíamos de comprarle ropa!, no, ya es muy tarde para eso, ¡ya es tarde para todo!, deje al niño en la cama jugando con unos muñecos que encontré sobre el buro de Kiba, sabrá rikudo de que, fui directo al armario y lo abrí de par en par buscando en lo profundo con gran desesperación algo que pudiese ayudarme, saque todo y al final encontré una caja que por mi innata e insaciable curiosidad no evite abrir, ¡bingo! Ahí había un traje muy mono tamaño "bebe hijo de Mizukage", probablemente de Kiba cuando tenía la misma edad, lo apretuje contra mí en parte por lo tierno que me resulto imaginarlo y por la otra me había salvado de un aprieto.

Tome al crio y comencé a cambiarlo agradeciendo a todas las deidades conocidas que el bebo fuese tan tranquilo, lloraba cuando el ruido lo asustaba pero de ahí en fuera el nene era demasiado tranquilo para su edad, quizá le faltaba estimulación, más tarde vería eso, le coloque la ropita y con mis manos le peine sus cortos cabellos de lado, ¡se miraba como un jovencito muy bien parecido en miniatura!, ¡seguro cuando crezca será un joven muy apuesto!, me sentí orgullosa, cuando crezca me encargare de que a su estilo no le falte nada, que sea un joven con clase, no como el idiota del castaño. ¡Metiéndose en duchas ajenas!

Le di un pequeño beso en la frente, esta misión no era tan mala después de todo, saque todos los vestidos que encontré en las petacas y los extendí en la cama mirándolos uno por uno, ¡a mí me va todo de maravilla!, pero esta vez quería lucirme, digo, una señorita como yo siempre quiere destacar.

Hice mueca y arrugue la nariz, ¡ni a quien pedirle ayuda!, Akamaru seguro no sabía de vestidos, o moda, y contra todo lo que hubiese imaginado el pequeño joven apuesto fue gateando uno por uno, al parecer le atraían las decoraciones que tenían, la pedrería, las arrugas, los brillos, sonreí y decidí ceder a esa parte inmadura que deseaba salir.

-¿y entonces cariño? ¿Cuál crees que vaya mejor para esta noche?-

Sonreí esperando por algún tipo de respuesta, seguro que me veía estúpida, es solo un bebe, este alzo la mirada riendo con aquella inocencia y ternura que solo un crio puede transmitir, parpadee un par de veces mirando porque reía, y es que las piedras brillosas incrustadas en la cintura del corpiño de aquel vestido ciruela le habían llamado la atención.

-¡Buena elección pequeño…! espera, ¿Cómo es que te llamas? Uh, bueno, en poco le preguntare a Tsunade-sama, no puedo seguir llamándote el pequeño joven apuesto.-

Seguro él ni me entendía que le decía pero vamos, ¡esa era la mejor opción!, en un principio me habría decidido por uno negro tradicional, pero pensándolo bien, todas llevarían negro, y al nene le gustaba el decorado del color que seguramente nadie llevaría, lo mire con una sonrisa gigante, guarde hechos bola todos los demás pero un nuevo problema surgió al tratar de elegir las zapatillas, ¡eso era un desastre!, gire directamente hacia el pequeñín con una sonrisa estratégica en mis labios, si ya lo había hecho una vez podía hacerlo dos veces, coloque dos de las zapatillas con las cuales tenia duda, unas negras o unas del color del vestido, enfrente de él y le deje que hiciera su trabajo, el bebo se les quedo mirando por un rato y como si entendiera a la perfección de que se tratara señalo con su regordete índice hacia las negras, ¡seguramente la Mizukage practicaba lo mismo!, no había otra razón para que este crio supiera que hacer y diera las mejores opciones, ¡Mizukage te descubrí!, ¡por eso siempre luces esplendida!

Me coloque el vestido y las zapatillas, posteriormente saque mi cosmetiquera, y si algo eh aprendido es que nunca debes ir muy recargada, en este caso el vestido ya era llamativo y el maquillaje según yo sé ahora iría más sutil, bien, un poco de base liquida, polvo translucido, delineador, un ahumado en los ojos negro, rímel, y una tinta nugg en los labios, ¡perfecto!, mi cabello ya seco lo deje suelto peinándolo de lado y colocando un broche por detrás encima de la oreja izquierda.

Al final cargue al bebo que ya había despedazado sabe cómo esos muñequitos tan raros, y me dirigí al espejo del closet que para mí ventaja era de cuerpo completo, di un pequeño brinco al vernos, ¡no había más perfección en el mundo que nosotros dos!, orgullosa de mi trabajo llame a Akamaru para que nos diera su comentario.

-¡¿y bien Akamaru?!, ¡a que estamos divinos!-

-¡Guarf!-

No sé qué fue eso pero bueno, lo tomare como un cumplido, oh si nena, esta noche nos robaremos todas las miradas, pensaba justo antes de ser interrumpida por el castaño que entro de pronto en la habitación, ignorándome completamente comenzó a buscar su ropa, lo cual hirió mi orgullo, ¡se suponía que tenía que quedarse embobado!, un vestido strapple, color ciruela hasta los tobillos, el corpiño ceñido decorado por un cinturón de pedrería color negra, y la falda abierta por un lado desde la rodilla izquierda dejando lucir unas zapatillas negras altas. ¡Pero está bien Inuzuka, tus miradas no me interesan!, después de todo vienen shinobbi de otras naciones, un galán para mí, hacen fila cariño.

Indignada Salí con el bebo en brazos hasta la sala esperando por que el Inuzuka terminara, mientras el fiel can cuidaba del bebo yo preparaba la pañalera y planeaba mi venganza.

FIN INO POV.

Tras 15 minutos de espera el Inuzuka bajo a la estancia principal de su hogar y vio a una muy arreglada, para su gusto, Ino jugando con los mofletes del pequeño crio.

Kiba se veía extraño, pensativo, algo muy extraño en él, Ino lo noto pero no quiso decir nada.

-Vámonos, se hace tarde.-

Y así salieron en camino al salón de esa mañana que serviría para ofrecer la fiesta, la noche era fresca pero no tanto como para cubrirse, las estrellas y la luna parecía que estaban de gala, mucho más brillantes que nunca, el fiero joven chasqueo los labios al notar que inclusive antes de llegar Ino ya se estaba robando todas las miradas, lo cual no le pareció en absoluto.

Ya dentro del salón miraron con sorpresa que había bastante gente ya, Ino miraba con satisfacción que en definitiva había elegido la mejor opción, sonrió con arrogancia y vanidad, la gran mayoría llevaba vestidos negros, ella resaltaba bastante y eso le gustaba, por otra parte Kiba asesinaba con la mirada a todo aquel que se atreviera a mirarla.

"¿¡QUE TE SUCEDE KIBA!?, ¡REACCIONA COÑO!" Pensamientos de Kiba para calmarse y es que desde esa ducha había querido ignorarla y dejar pasar todo como si nada, pero no podía y ¡eso no, no podía pasarle a el!

-¡Hey puerca!, Tsunade-Sama te ha estado buscando por todas partes, ¡tuve que mentirle diciendo que estabas en el baño cambiando al crio!, ah sí, hola Kiba.-

-¡¿A quién le llamas puerca!?, ¡frente de marquesina! Tsk. Al menos tu vestido no es negro, pero... ¿rosa?, pareces un chicle.

-Hola Sakura.

-¡owwws!, ¡es como un futuro prospecto al hombre más galán en la tierra!, ¡Que buen trabajo Ino!-

-¿A que si ten ten?, ¡lo sé, lo sé!, ¡Es todo un rompe corazones como… ¿Sasuke-kun?-

-Ino, niño que me orino, y… Kiba.

Como un fantasma el Uchiha acompañado de su rubio amigo se apareció de la nada e hizo énfasis al nombre del castaño haciendo darle un escalofrío mientras que el zorruno se reía a carcajadas intentando calmar la tensión.

-¡Hola Ino y pequeño zorro!, ¡Cuidado Kiba, ya sabes, hay muchos ninja solteros por aquí y bueno, yo que tu cuidaría muy bien a mi novia dattebayo!

Kiba gruñía e Ino recordó que frente a todos eran novios y debían actuar como tal, así que solo se limitó a sonreír y de en medio de la multitud una voz se alzó por encima de las demás.

-¡Yamanaka Ino!, ¡Te eh estado buscando!-

La joven nombrada dio un brinco de susto al ser llamada por su maestra, todos se giraron a mirarla e Ino sintió avergonzarse, el único en reaccionar fue el Uchiha quien le quito al crio de entre los brazos cargándolo el, arrebatando más que un suspiro de sus recientes fans al verlo con el bebo, vamos, un galán cargando a otro en miniatura, Ino solo atinó a decir un gracias por lo bajo y correr hacia donde estaba Tsunade con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con reproche. ¡Demonios!

Kiba por su parte fulminaba al azabache, ¿acaso pensaba reconstruir su clan con Ino?, era su novia, bueno no, pero, ¡se supone que no le gusta!, entonces, ¿Por qué los celos?, "No Kiba, Ino no puede gustarte, no ella."

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que vivirían juntos en la casa de Inuzuka?

-Eh bueno, no había más opciones a donde ir y no me puedo quedar con el niño en un árbol, no vi el problema.

-¡pero si lo hay!, ¡ahora su madre está hecha una fiera!

-¿S-su madre?, n-no me diga que…

-¡la madre de Kiba quiere conocerte!, -suspira-, Ino, los de su clan no permiten que los solteros vivan con alguien si aún no se han casado, le eh explicado la situación y que su misión es cuidar del pequeño, y como son novios oficiales desde hacía unos meses le intentado convencer de no hacer más lio.

-¡yo no me voy a casar con el!

-Eso está en tus manos, búscala ahora y convéncela de que eres una buena novia, gánatela y si lo haces no os obligara a nada y podrás quedarte por el resto de la misión en esa casa.

Y entonces la rubia mayor se alejó, yendo hacia donde estaban los otros kage para ser atendidos, ya estaban acomodando a cada quien en sus respectivas mesas.

Ino trago saliva entre un ataque de nervios, la madre de Kiba daba miedo y ella necesitaba buscar su mesa, y al pequeño, ¡lo había dejado con los ineptos de amigos que tenía!, seguro ya se había perdido y su mundo se derrumbaría, sería una ninja renegada y viviría en el bosque como una inadaptada social, y entonces todas sus comodidades se perderían y su vida se iría al carajo siendo perseguida por la Mizukage.

-¿y… Cuál es tu nombre?

Aquella voz le hizo salir de sus trágicas premoniciones mentales, miro a quien le hablaba y quedo deslumbrada, un joven alto, muy bien parecido, ¡guapísimo!, elegante, de cabello gris oscuro y ojos verdes, tez blanca y una sonrisa que la derretía, Ino quedo muda.

-…Yamanaka Ino.

-Un placer Ino, mi nombre es kiey, y dime bella señorita, ¿podría ser tu acompañante en esta noche?

El apuesto joven acerco su mano hacia la tersa mejilla de la despampanante rubia acariciándola sutil, sin advertir que unos pares de fieros ojos los miraban.

**¡Eso ha sido todo!

Mis fanfictioneros, ofrezco una disculpa por tardar tanto en subir.

Espero os haya gustado lo suficiente para leer el siguiente capítulo.

¡Hasta pronto! : )

PD: No olviden los reviews.


	5. Territorio

_¡Bienvenidos!_

 _*Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad si no del gran Kishimoto*_

 _¿Aún no te gusta el KibaIno y seguís aquí? … Sigue leyendo, al final puede que te guste._

 _Sin más que entretenerlos por el momento, os dejo disfrutar._

 _¡A leer!_

 _===============================…_

 _-¿y… Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _Aquella voz le hizo salir de sus trágicas premoniciones mentales, miro a quien le hablaba y quedo deslumbrada, un joven alto, muy bien parecido, ¡guapísimo!, elegante, de cabello gris oscuro y ojos verdes, tez blanca y una sonrisa que la derretía, Ino quedo muda._

 _-…Yamanaka Ino._

 _-Un placer Ino, mi nombre es kiey, y dime bella señorita, ¿podría ser tu acompañante en esta noche?_

 _El apuesto joven acerco su mano hacia la tersa mejilla de la despampanante rubia acariciándola sutil, sin advertir que unos pares de fieros ojos los miraban._

 **Capitulo 5: Territorio.**

INO POV.

Suspire, demonios, era el tipo de galán que creía tener a todas bajo sus pies, pues lo siento chulo, te fijaste en Ino Yamanaka, y detesto a los tipos como tú, por muy cuerazos que estén.

-Lo siento hombre, ella viene conmigo.-

Amplié mis ojos al advertir de quien se trataba esa voz, y no supe porque mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, acaso el ¿estaba celoso?, mi corazón sintió una extraña calidez, tal vez, y solo tal vez Kiba no me caía del todo mal.

-¿Y tú eres?- Comento el joven mirando al pulgoso de manera despectiva.

-Es mi novio, ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos una fiesta que disfrutar.-

Y sin darle tiempo de decir algo, tome la mano del Inuzuka y comencé a caminar junto con él, buscando con la mirada a mi pequeño crio, pero mis celestes se toparon con una mirada aún más fiera que la de cualquier otro Inuzuka, Tsume, la madre de Kiba.

================…==============

En algún lugar en las afueras de la aldea un grupo de ninjas, 10 en total planeaban su infiltración en Konoha.

===============…=============

La cena fue tranquila, todos platicaban amenamente debido a la mezcla de cada mesa, los ninja entre si compartían sus experiencias y entablaban relaciones.

En la mesa del centro se encontraban los 4 kages riendo de un ebrio Gaara el cual había sido tentado por Tsunade, en alguna otra situación habría sido extraño mirar a los líderes así, pero todos sabíamos que precisamente para esto era la convivencia, para divertirnos, hacernos no solo aliados, sino amigos.

-¿Estas bien cerda?, estas muy pálida.-

-Me acabo de encontrar con el mismísimo demonio frente-

-¿De qué hablas?-

*Flashback*

-Así que tú eres la novia de mi hijo.-

-I-Ino Yamanaka, es un gusto señora Inuzuka.-

-Lo mismo digo, la Hokage ya se encargó de explicarme todo, ¿Kiba por qué no me habías mencionado de tu noviazgo?

Esa vez fue el turno de el de tragar en seco y rascarse la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

.-Ino …aún no quería que saliera a la luz.-

-¡Kiba!, ¡Eso no es verdad!-

-¡No me grites Ino!-

-¡Ya cállate!, Tsk, aparte de mentiroso eres un escandaloso..-

-Y tu una mimada princesita.-

-Vete a la …-

-Ino..-

-¿¡QUE!?...-

-¡No me grites niña!-

\- ¡Lo siento señora Inuzuka!-

-¡jajajaja! Mañana hay tardeada con todo el clan, es una buena ocasión para presentarte. ¿Alguna objeción?-

-… No.-

-Bien, Kiba, no olvides llevar los huesos.-

*fin flashback*

-Y mañana tengo una cita en el mismísimo infierno.-

-Ino, mi madre no es el demonio, aunque a veces realmente lo parece, y una tardeada con mi clan no es la gran cosa.-

-¡jajajajaja!, ¡Ino está nerviosa porque la presentaras como tu novia a tu clan ttebayo!-

Y si, así fue como todo el mundo se enteró que yo era "novia" de Inuzuka. Al menos la farsa iba de lo mejor.

-Kiba… ¿Con quién dejaste al niño?-

-Con Sasuke.-

-¿Y dónde está Sasuke?-

-Ni idea.-

-¡Pues ve a buscarlo!- Va a buscarlo a regañadientes.

Apenas regreso con el crio en brazos este me miro y me extendió los brazos, al parecer ya se iba acoplando a nosotros, lo senté en la orilla de la mesa y le llene los mofletes de besos, quizá me estaba encariñando, este solo atinaba a reír con esa melodía, comencé a jugar con el peinándole sus dóciles cabellos de diferentes formas, estilo emo vengador, estilo ramen, estilo ramen invertido, estilo Gaara, estilo Lee, pero tuve que frenar cuando las luces se apagaron y Shizune me aviso que debía presentarme con el pequeño representante en el centro de la pista.

-La noche es joven al igual que la vida ninja, en este baile la primera pieza deberá bailarse con alguien que no sea de su aldea. Yo la Quinta Hokage de Konoha abriré la pista con el pequeño galán que viene en representación de la Mizukage.-

Yo me quede ahí parada sin saber qué hacer, la quinta literalmente me había quitado al niño, ¿Con quién se supone que debería bailar?, intente retirarme sin llamar la atención pero pronto mi mano fue atrapada.

-¿Me permites esta pieza?-

-Es un honor Kazekage.-

No podía rechazar a un kage, sonriendo leve seguí el ritmo de esa pieza notando como segundos después la gente comenzaba a unirse, era toda una hazaña de cuadrar, los shinobbi más galantes buscaban a las kunoichi más lindas, yo podría estar disfrutando de eso, pero no podía, por que la prioridad era mi misión.

Fue divertido, pude admirar como Tsunade bailaba sola, vamos que el crio no sabe ni caminar, a un Shikamaru dejar su pereza atrás para bailar con cierta rubia de Suna, ambos con esa cara siempre de aburrimiento, a un Kakashi lleno de señoritas a su lado, y un Gai intentando robárselas. Mis ojos se pasearon en vano entre la gente sin ver a quien buscaba, ¿Con quién estaría bailando Kiba?

La música cambio y fue momento del cambio de parejas, esta vez me tocó bailar con Shikamaru mientras Temari bailaba con Gaara, un buen cambio, la música iba más alegre y era perfecta por que el Nara guiaba muy bien, debía darme méritos, siempre lograba sacarle esa mascara de pereza y hacerle disfrutar.

-¿Quién lo diría? Eres un suertudo-

-¿Por qué lo dices mujer?-

-Bailar con tus dos rubias en la misma, ¡todos deben tenerte envidia!- El solo atino a sonreír, mirándolas a ambas y es que realmente ambas se habían lucido.

-Mph privilegios de un estratega supongo.-

Pero antes de poder disfrutar un poco más con él la música volvió a cambiar, una más suave, y de nuevo el cambio de parejas, Shika se fue con una ninja de otra aldea para los celosos ojos de la de Suna y yo me quede con ese fulano de hace momentos, ese tal Kiey, al parecer sus humos se habían elevado pero igual esa aura galante nadie se la quitaba.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar.-

-Algo me dice que no es casualidad, no te vi bailar hasta ahorita.-

-Esperaba mi turno.-

-Escucha sé que hoy me lucí con mi aspecto, pero yo tengo novio.-

-No entiendo que haces con alguien como él, no tiene nada de especial, es un ninja más, perfectamente remplazable.-

-Dime ¿y tú eres el héroe de tu aldea o algo parecido?-

-¿Y él lo es?-

La gota que derramo el vaso.

-Escúchame bien, no niego que estas buenísimo, pero ¿te digo algo? Hay algo más importante, te hace falta fiereza, corazón, color a tu piel y dos triángulos invertidos carmesí en tus mejillas, ah y claro, llamarte Inuzuka Kiba para ser perfecto para mí.

Porque para hasta pelear una debe buscar a la persona correcta.

Y justo en ese momento hubo otro cambio de parejas, probablemente el ultimo, para mi suerte, ni siquiera mire con quien me había tocado, solo quería que aquello terminara, vaya que estaba enfadada, sin embargo al sentir como el contrario me afirmaba por la cintura le encare con molestia.

-¿Disculpa, quien te crees para tomarte estas confianzas?-

-Tu novio.- Y me sonrió, como solo él lo hacía, de esa manera tan alegre, tan viva, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, pero no daría mi brazo a torcer.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?-

-Resulta que escuche todo, ¿entonces yo cumplo los requisitos?, piel trigueña, fiereza de sobra, mis marcas en las mejillas, estoy seguro que tengo corazón, ah sí, y me llamo Inuzuka Kiba.- No sabía ya diferenciar si se estaba burlando o lo decía en serio, mi mente daba vueltas, por una parte estaba avergonzada y por otra feliz, quizá y solo quizá Kiba si me gusta, y con suerte yo a él.

-Si no fueras tan idiota… Quizá.-

-¡jajajaja! Oh vamos Ino, ¿No te atraigo ni tantito?-

Está bien, quizá mi brazo quiera torcerse un poco.

-No más de lo que yo te atraigo a ti querido Kiba.-

Y quizá eso fue lo que rompió con el hechizo, el me afirmo más hacia él y yo lo permití, acerco su rostro al mío hasta que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, y como si el mundo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera, dejamos de bailar, solo estábamos ahí, mirándonos fijamente, mis celestes y sus oscuros, y el inevitable beso llego, en un contacto torpe pero tan dulce que me derritió por completo y tuve que sujetarme de sus hombros para no caer, mis piernas me fallaban, y mis parpados se fueron cerrando conforme el beso se iba dando, apenas sutiles roces.

Definitivamente no era el mejor beso que había dado, pero, había algo, se coló hasta mi kokoro, como magia, como en los cuentos de hadas donde esto sucede si es la persona correcta.

FIN INO POV

================…

Por qué los perros son posesivos, porque ellos siempre tienen que marcar lo que es de su propiedad pero vamos, Kiba no podía sencillamente orinar a Ino, después de todo no era completamente un can, pero si podía besarla ahí en el centro de la pista, frente a todas aquellas miradas, por que Ino era suya, porque ahora ella aceptaba ser suya, porque ya había marcado territorio,

=======================…

Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, en las afueras de konoha 5 jonin de la aldea caían muertos frente a sus atacantes, sin poder hacer mucho para proteger la entrada.

Y así comenzó un organizado plan para destruir a los 5 kages.

Para destruir la alianza shinobbi.

========================…

Al terminar el baile entre la ahora nueva "parejita", todos se juntaron ya sin respetar la organización de las mesas, se encontraban entre amigos platicando y bromeando, con una Ino avergonzada, un Kiba más sonriente de lo normal, una Hinata cargando en sus piernas al pequeño Mizu, según le había llamado Ino, un receloso Sasuke, un vago junto a Temari sujetando sus manos por debajo como si nadie se diera cuenta, una Sakura mirando al pequeño galán con ojos ensoñados, y un Naruto mirándola a ella de la misma manera, una desanimada Tenten al no poder bailar con su genio y un Hyuga completamente serio.

No lejos de ellos unos ojos verdes no dejaban de observar a la joven Yamanaka, mientras hacia un Jutsu para hablar telepáticamente con sus superiores.

-Todo va según el plan.-

Una explosión, seguida de 3 más derribaron la academia ninja, la mayoría de los presentes no notaron el sonido debido a la distancia entre un edificio y el otro, así como por la música, pero algunos de ellos sí, miraron hacia la entrada pero nada ocurrió, creyendo en que quizá fue su imaginación dejaron pasar aquello y siguieron disfrutando.

Ese fue el primer incidente.

Una clara advertencia.

Un nuevo enemigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ino Chan, el pequeño Mizu se acaba de dormir.-

-Kiba, es hora de irnos a casa.-

-¿irnos a casa?, ¡¿VIVEN JUNTOS!?-

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Silencio que no dejan dormir a Mizu!-

====================================================…

 _¡Eso ha sido todo por este capítulo!_

 _Cabe aclarar que a partir del siguiente capítulo comenzara la verdadera trama._

 _Gracias por leer y si os ha gustado la lectura, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente cap.!_

 _¡Hasta pronto! X)_

 _Reviews. Plz._


	6. Ataque a konoha

_¡Bienvenidos!_

 _*Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad si no del gran Kishimoto*_

 _¿Aún no te gusta el KibaIno y seguís aquí? … Sigue leyendo, al final puede que te guste._

 _Sin más que entretenerlos por el momento, os dejo disfrutar._

 _¡A leer!_

==========================================================.

 **Capitulo 6: Ataque a Konoha.**

-Compañeros Kage, los eh reunido para tratar un asunto delicado… ayer durante el evento, cinco de mis jonin fueron asesinados, se sospecha de una infiltración, sin embargo con tantas personas reunidas y desconociendo las habilidades y el numero del enemigo no podemos actuar de inmediato.-

Al inicio ninguno de los 3 kages ajenos a la hoja sabia el por qué habían sido llamados a tan temprana hora, mucho menos se explicaban el por qué si era una junta extra privada, se encontraba ahí el ya muy conocido estratega de konoha, Nara Shikamaru. Ahora todo había quedado medianamente claro.

-Habla-

La relación del joven Kazekage y el moreno, estaba tensa, pues se rumoraba de un aparente noviazgo entre la hermana de Suna, y el genio de la alianza. Aquello se veía plasmado en el trato que ambos se daban, Gaara tan frio como en sus días de genin, y el cabeza de piña perezoso como para tratar de ganárselo.

Una mirada asesina, un suspiro cansado, y el plan de Shikamaru ha sido expresado desde sus labios.

===================================================.

-No le pondremos un disfraz de perro Kiba.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque él no es uno!, ¡Cómprate uno tú, que a ti si te va!

-Tsk, No hay de mi talla.

-…

Un día de compras con Ino para cualquier hombre sería una sentencia peor que la muerte, ahora, un día de compras con Ino, y un bebe, es mucho peor siendo Inuzuka Kiba.

Y es que después de la primera noche, Ino insistió hasta cansarse que deberían ir a comprarle ropa al crio, era en verdad necesario, más al entrar en un ataque de pánico al recordar que esa tarde tenía una cita con el clan de perros, el castaño creía que no era necesaria su presencia, iba algo molesto ya que en cada tienda a la que entraban Akamaru tenía que esperar afuera, ¡no entendía a su rubia!, no aceptaba comprar nada de lo que el elegía, comenzaba a creer que Ino solo lo llevaba para cargar las bolsas.

KIBA POV.

Tienda tras tienda, después de dos horas. Una nueva, llamada "Para galancitos.", ¿en serio?, el pensar que alguien me viera ingresar a ese lugar, me hacía avergonzar. Pero el pensar negarme a una Ino emocionada, era peor.

Nuevamente la rubia me dejaba en brazos al pequeño y ya inquieto Mizu, que se me trepaba en los hombros y escalaba hasta mi cabeza, mordiéndome y jalándome los cabellos, ese pequeño torbellino me andaba poniendo de malas. Aunque seguramente tenía hambre, comprendía a la perfección ese sentimiento.

Según yo lo cuidaba mientras Ino buscaba ropas a su solo gusto, a mi parecer eran cosas innecesarias, yo creo que solo con unos pantalones cortos y una remera sencilla era más que suficiente, ¡a su edad yo me andaba solo en pañal!

-"ba… i … ib… ¡tib!..."

Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi ser, el tangible y el intangible, ¿Qué?, acaso… ¿estaba intentando decir mi nombre?, no supe que hacer. Así que lo que primero me dio por hacer fue correr hasta donde estaba la de celestes ojos con el niño en brazos como si fuese algún tipo de esperpento, ella me miro con clara confusión.

-i... in... o… no ¡noi!

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Ino que hacemos!

-¡Tranquilízate Kiba!, solo… solo, ¡Quiere hablar!

-Claro… ¡eso ya lo note!

-¡No me grites Inuzuka!

Entonces antes de comenzar a pelear como se nos era costumbre, me detuve al escuchar aquella inocente e infantil risa del pequeño cachorro, que nos miraba con una diversión envidiable, ¡como si le estuviésemos haciendo un show!, al principio fruncí y apreté mis labios, pero apenas dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, pude ver aquella alegre sonrisa, aquella que tanto me llamaba la atención, aquella tan suya.

Y entonces como de milagro y para deleite de los dioses, comenzó a reír, y su risa junto con la melodía risueña del infante, eran música para no mis oídos, para mi corazón, llámenme cursi, pero en ese preciso momento jure que los protegería, de todo, así tuviera que dar mi vida por ellos.

FIN KIBA POV.

-¡noi, tib!

-Ino… tenemos hambre.

-pfff, que poco aguantan, está bien, está bien, vamos a almorzar algo.

-¡Yahoo!, ¡las compras se terminaron!

Y así fue, apenas la cuenta fue pagada, pudieron ir en busca de un lugar disponible para comer algo, aprovechando que estaban en el centro de konoha, pero definitivamente no había sido una buena idea, todos, absolutamente todos los lugares estaban abarrotados, no era para menos, la misma ciudad rebasaba sus límites de alojamiento.

Kiba iba cansado, estresado, extrañamente feliz y con un Mizu montándole el cuello como si fuese un caballo, o un burro como la Yamanaka le había dicho. Ino iba con algunas bolsas ayudada de Akamaru que iba fiel a su lado, para curiosidad del castaño, al parecer al can blanco le agradaba bastante.

Al final pudieron ingresar a donde la memoria de la sensorial era refrescada, aquella misma mesa donde comía carne asada con su equipo.

Y ahora con su familia.

=====================================.

-Ese es el plan más estúpido que eh oído en mi vida.

-Mendokusai… Es lo único que a mi parecer, funciona.

-La responsabilidad caiga en tus hombros.

======================================.

La tarde pasa sin mayores precedentes, el ambiente era festivo y había música por todas partes, risas y sake, mucho sake, a pesar de que apenas eran las 4 pm.

En la residencia Inuzuka se encontraba una recién duchada y muy nerviosa Ino, no era para menos, estaba a minutos de ser oficialmente presentada, como novia del futuro líder del clan, ¡eso a cualquiera le pone de nervios!,

Mizu yacía durmiendo una pequeña siesta, vestido muy mono con la ropa recién comprada, un conjunto estilo deportivo, y es que algo le decía a Ino que terminarían haciendo mucho ejercicio. Ella vestía algo parecido y muy extraño de ver en su persona.

Kiba aún se encontraba arreglándose cuando llamaron a la puerta.

INO POV.

Las manos me sudaban, mi cuerpo tenía un ligero temblor debido a los nervios, sabía que había llegado la hora, tomé al pequeño en brazos y le grite a Kiba que se apresurara. Este me respondió con lo que identifique como un gruñido, y entre pequeñas risas abrí la puerta.

Casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando vi lo que parecían unos gigantes lobos, por instinto mi cuerpo se posiciono para una rápida huida, a la defensiva, pero tan pronto como escuche a Kiba reír a carcajadas, mis acciones previstas no sucedieron.

Los perros/lobos, entraron a la casa y se le abalanzaron, como si no lo hubiesen visto en tiempo, para mí no sorpresa, él hablaba con ellos, entonces recordé lo que siempre me decía. "Los perros no pueden hablar, pero si pueden entenderte, te platican a su manera", ¡pero si solo movían la cola y las orejas!, ¡eso que significaba!, definitivamente yo no me comunicaba con ellos.

-Dicen que nos están esperando en los campos Inuzuka. ¿Estas lista cariño?

-¿En verdad eso dicen?

Mis ojos se ampliaron con curiosidad, quizá solo me estaba bromeando, pero… pensándolo bien, siempre lo veía "hablar con Akamaru", aunque pensándolo mucho mejor, cada que yo le decía algo al can blanco, el me "gruñía" o ladraba, ¿acaso intentaba responderme?, eso era muy tenebroso.

-Muchachos ella es Ino, Ino, yo crecí con estos perros, cuando mi madre me tuvo, estos eran cachorros, son como mis hermanos.

Genial, ¿debería llamarles cuñados?, solo atine a sonreír, no quería de alguna manera ofender a un clan entero, no a un clan tan salvaje.

-Ohm, ¿Hola?

Una gota de sudor irónico escurría de mi frente, en mi vida había imaginado que un día me encontraría casi desposada al chico perro de mi clase, mucho menos que yo estuviese hablando con perros… pero la vida da muchas vueltas y aquí estoy.

Los imponentes canes se me acercaron, curiosos, algunos desconfiados, pero esos enormes 4 perros me acorralaron, y comenzaron a olfatearme, como si en mi aroma estuviese mi expediente entero, apenas terminaron de hacer lo que sea que hicieran, salieron de la casa sin más.

-Van a ponerte a prueba, pero por ahora te han aceptado.

-Me aceptaran todos y cada uno, como que me llamo Yamanaka Ino.

Ya en los campos acordados, apenas llegamos todos tenían la mirada fija en mí y en el pequeño que poco a poco abría los ojos, despabilándose, me sentí intimidada, demasiados colmillos, demasiadas garras, demasiados triángulos rojos.

Kiba saludo a todo su clan, uno por uno, y entonces me di cuenta que aquel chico que creía torpe y muy escandaloso, era respetado por los suyos, no evite sonreír por lo bajo, pues alguno que otro me miraban incrédulos, ¡jajajaja! Eso me inflo el pecho, claro, la flor más bella de konoha era novia de su futuro líder.

Ya más confiada nos acercamos a donde su madre estaba sentada, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, ella me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, pero algo me dice que es de dientes para afuera, bueno, colmillos, después de todo, mi intuición nunca me falla.

-Kiba, lleva al pequeño a jugar con los cachorros, sabes que desde pequeños deben aprender a socializar.

No pasó desapercibido aquel semblante intranquilo de mi ahora novio, le di a Mizu mientras antes de irse le guiñe autosuficiente, a lo que él me sonrió con un toque que no supe descifrar si era de diversión u orgullo.

Me senté a lado de la señora Tsume y entonces el verdadero infierno se desato.

-Y, ¿No eres muy frágil para ser una kunoichi? Con esas pintas que tienes de princesa.

Princesa, pero al menos no una perra. Pensaba.

-La belleza no impide la fuerza, el arma más mortal no es la más tosca, si no aquella, más delicada, aquella que ha sido forjada con más sutileza, pero no por eso deja de ser poderosa.

-Sabias palabras para alguien que está a las sombras de su padre.

-Le pido que de mi padre no hable, ni de mi trabajo como kunoichi.

-¿Te molesta?

-No, sencillamente que eso a usted no le incumbe.

-Me incumbe que te hayas metido en la vida de mi hijo a pocos días de declararse como futuro líder.

Bingo, así que de eso se trataba.

-¿Kiba, líder? Debería pensárselo dos veces, su hijo es estúpido.

-Estúpido, pero así estas con el niña.

-No por su puesto, si de rangos hablamos, yo soy la líder de mi clan. Yo estoy con él porque necesitamos pelear.

-jajajajajajajaja, debo admitir niña, que tienes coraje, mira que seguirme la "pelea".

-A usted, a Kiba, y a todo el que se me ponga enfrente.

-Me agradas.

-¿Comienzo a llamarte suegra?

-¡jajajaja!... No. Aun te falta demostrarle al clan ser digna.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Seguirnos el paso.

-¿eh?

-¡Kiba, tráele un perro!

FIN INO POV.

=============================================.

-¿Kiey-Sama?.

-Aun no, deja jugar a los perros un poco más. Recuerda bien, en medio de la confusión, te llevas al niño.

-Si jefe.

Mientras unos siniestros y despectivos ojos verde esmeralda miraban al clan más fiero de la hoja, las manos del ninja comenzaban a brillar, un resplandor anaranjado le rodeaban, y en un parpadeo tras cerrar sus manos, una tras otra, diez bombas estallaron en el campo.

-¡Ahora Myton!

Y en un par de segundos, el mencionado de aspecto infantil, mirada opaca y caída, cabello lila al igual que sus ojos en contraste con una piel pálida, desapareció y reapareció en medio del campo destruido.

================================================.

Minutos antes…

-¿Una carrera?

-Así es niña, ¿crees poder seguirnos?

-Mientras mi acompañante sea Akamaru no hay problema, pero, ¿está bien si lo llevo yo Kiba?

-Ino, montar un perro es una tarea mortal si no se tiene un lazo de confianza con tu can, Akamaru y tú se llevan bien, ¿no?

-Cierto- Acaricia el lomo del mencionado- Pero, ¿tú con quien vas?

-Yo voy con uno de mis hermanos, son más grandes, puedo llevar a Mizu conmigo ahí.

-Bien, bien. Hagámoslo Akamaru.

-¡Guarf!

Hombro con hombro, canes enormes con sus dueños sobre ellos se acomodaron de manera horizontal, frente a ellos un gran trecho de al menos un kilómetro de largo, lleno de árboles, rocas, y según se sabía, algunas trampas.

-¡Ahora!

Apenas esa señal se dio, con un gran impulso los perros comenzaron a correr, algunos a saltar entre los árboles, con una notoria desventaja iba Ino, agarrándose como podía del pelaje de Akamaru, este ante la incomodidad de no ser montado correctamente iba a paso lento, para esto Kiba se le acerca por un lado y sonriéndole le mostraba con su cuerpo como acomodarse, el pequeño pelirrojo por su parte iba encantado estirándole las orejas al enorme lobo-perro de color gris, que no hacia más que ir atento al camino, de esa manera la Yamanaka logro acomodarse en el lomo de su compañero, a lo que de mejor manera Akamaru comenzó a correr más y más rápido.

INO POV 2.

Podía sentirlo, el aire recorrer mi cuerpo, traspasando la tela de mi ropa, cada musculo de Akamaru moverse, y su suave pelaje en mis manos aferradas a él, era algo… nuevo, el grado de conexión que se tenía, entonces ya queriendo más, le indique a mi chico subir a los árboles y brincar de rama a rama, la adrenalina era grandiosa, ahora entendía por que Kiba siempre lo hacía.

Mire hacia atrás y busque con la mirada a mi chico perro, pero al devolverla hacia el frente vi que me llevaba ventaja, y casi le dibujaba una sonrisa burlona y arrogante a pesar de solo ver su espalda sabía que así era.

Con la ayuda del de pelaje blanco arrebasabamos y nos dejábamos arrebasar por mi castaño, en verdad, nunca me había divertido tanto.

Pero entonces los perros se detuvieron, miraron hacia algún lugar tras nosotros, y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, escuche el grito desesperado de Kiba.

-"¡Akamaru saca a Ino de aquí!, ¡Corre!

No entendía, ¿a qué se refería?, ¿Qué sucedía?, mi mente se nubla debido al camino que tomaba a quien montaba, las ramas me rasguñaban y me herían y yo solo podía aferrarme a su pelaje.

Un estruendoso y atroz sonido inundo mis oídos, ¿una bomba?, una… dos, tres, y seguían, las ondas eran potentes, mis ojos buscaban desesperados una cabellera rojiza, una castaña, pero no podía verlos.

-¡Kiba!, ¡Mizu!

Una bomba nos alcanzó, y la onda de potencia nos sacó volando del camino por el cual íbamos, al caer mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras veía con horror el desastre que ahora se pintaba en el paisaje, fuego, arboles caídos, mas estruendos, y justo en medio del caos, lo que parecía un niño, de cabello lila, no tenía marcas, ¿el enemigo?

Demonios, Akamaru no se movía, como pude me hinqué y coloqué mis palmas sobre el estómago del can, un aura verde se formó en estas y comencé a inspeccionar, nada roto, pero no podía moverse por el dolor del golpe, comencé a sanar el golpe para que pudiese moverse, no podía dejarlo ahí.

-Vamos chico, tenemos que salir de aquí…

El "niño" comenzaba a acercarse, lento y constante, yo estaba débil como para hacerle frente, me sentí… inútil.

Poco después una mano se posaba en mi hombro, una cálida sensación recorrió mi ser.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿puedes moverte?

No dije nada, tan solo asentí.

-Akamaru… Akamaru vamos, necesito que los saques de aquí…

-n-noi.. maahra… baru

Mis ojos se cristalizaron, ¿un ataque a Konoha?, los recuerdos de la última guerra, y los recuerdos de mi padre se agolparon en mi mente, no más, ¿Por qué?

Mis manos vacilaban, demonios, mi cuerpo entero temblaba, Mizu, necesitaba sacarlo de ahí.

Un titubeante Akamaru se levantó, apenas esto Kiba me dio en brazos a un asustado Mizu, no lloraba, pero sus hermosos ojos agua, demostraban lo que en evidencia, era su primer trauma.

-No voy a dejarte solo…

-No te estoy preguntando, tienes que salir de aquí Ino.

-¡No voy a dejarte aquí!

-¡Ino tienes que irte!, ¡Ahora!, ¡Akamaru llévatelos!

¡Demonios!, ¡lo sabía!, sabía que tenía que buscar un lugar seguro, apreté mi mandíbula y con lágrimas en los ojos aferré el pequeño cuerpo de mi responsabilidad contra mi pecho, monte a un decidido Akamaru y sentí como la distancia se acrecentaba entre él y yo.

Kiba… No puedes morir. Estúpido perro, asegúrate de llamarme Histérica, una vez más.

FIN.

/Hasta aquí el sexto capítulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Si os ha gustado, ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!

No olviden comentar, sus reviews me dan más animo de seguir.

¡Hasta pronto! X)


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Bienvenidos!_

 _*Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad si no del gran Kishimoto*_

 _¿Aún no te gusta el KibaIno y seguís aquí? … Sigue leyendo, al final puede que te guste._

 _Sin más que entretenerlos por el momento, os dejo disfrutar._

 _¡A leer!_

===========================================================…

 **Capítulo 7: Las estrellas esta noche no brillan.**

-¡No voy a dejarte aquí!

-¡Ino tienes que irte!, ¡Ahora!, ¡Akamaru llévatelos!

 **Kiba pov.**

"Miedo"

Ese sentimiento que poco a poco carcome la valentía de tu corazón, justo ahora hacía que mis pasos retrocedieran conforme los ajenos avanzaban, aquel niño de cabellera lila, tenía en sus símiles ojos, la muerte reflejada.

Su olor entraba en mis fosas nasales y me mareaba, a pesar de su pulcro aspecto, olía a sangre, que muy probablemente era de todas sus víctimas, ¿Cuántas vidas habría arrebatado ya?

Por instinto mis pupilas se dirigieron al sendero por el cual se había ido mi rubia, el cachorro y mi fiel amigo, sus siluetas se habían desvanecido, al menos ellos ya no corrían peligro, ese era mi pensamiento hasta que, volví mi mirada hacia el enemigo y vi ya no con miedo sino con pánico, como el tenía su vista clavada hacia el mismo sendero. ¡Demonios!

En una centésima de segundo el comenzó a correr por ese camino, y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fiereza, como si se quisiese salir de mi pecho para ir a rescatarlos, ese deseo fue lo que impulsó a mi cuerpo a seguirlo, mis pies comenzaron a correr por si solos, cada parte de mi ser gritaba llegar a tiempo, a pesar de que sabía, bien podría morir en el intento.

Porque mi olfato no solo percibía la sangre, si no, también aquella gigantesca cantidad de chakra que poseía. Perturbador.

Y entonces recordé que el ser shinobbi significa estar consciente de la incertidumbre del tiempo de vida, siempre que se sale de misión, uno va con la mentalidad de que puede no regresar, el ser shinobbi representa estar en riesgo constantemente y dar la vida por el propósito.

Y con la firmeza en cada paso recordé aquella promesa, "protegerlos con mi vida", si ese es mi propósito, mi camino ninja, moriré sin dudar.

Fin pov.

===============================================…

Sus penumbras se perfilan hacia el lugar donde aquellas detonaciones sucedieron, con la corazonada en su pecho y la inexpresión en su rostro, guarda su katana con la cual en ese momento entrenaba, y sin prisa alguna y con aquella característica imponencia, sus pasos se aproximan a la batalla.

===============================================…

Ino pov.

Cada vez sentía los débiles músculos de Akamaru, más pesados, más lentos, no podíamos seguir así, ya nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente, intente ser positiva y pensar que su clan había llegado a apoyarlo, después de todo así son las manadas.

-Está bien Akamaru, ya no estamos en peligro…

Mencione entre la mejor sonrisa que pude brindarle, y es que aquella incomoda sensación en mi pecho no desaparecía, me baje de su lomo y comencé a caminar por mi cuenta, sin ninguna idea de dónde ir y con el pequeño Mizu en brazos, este se aferraba a mi blusa con sus pequeños puños, y yo solo podía acariciarle la espalda para intentar consolarlo, seguía sin llorar, por extraño que pareciese, pero no era para menos, se encontraba en estado de shock.

¿Quién, quien podría hacer esto?, ¿Quién se atrevía a separarme de Kiba?, ¿Quién intentaba quitarme a Mizu?, ese niño… ¿el solo?, no, no, ¡no!, ¡él no podía estar trabajando solo!

-¡Akamaru!, ¡debes regresar por Kiba!

Un grave peligro, cuando vi llegar a mi castaño, no iba su hermano con él, probablemente lo había mandado a avisar a su madre donde estaba, refuerzos, el sabía que era muy probable que trabajase en equipo.

Y eso solo significaba una cosa, estaba en gran peligro.

Apenas el can escucho mi petición, pareciese que su vitalidad regresaba, se dio media vuelta y desapareció no sin antes dirigirme una mirada que ahora pude descifrar como "cuídate".

Seguí mi camino pensando en que hacer, y es que algo se me había pegado al estar tanto tiempo con el genio Nara, crear estrategias. Lo primero que debía hacer era salir de ahí, si no estaba solo, y el objetivo era Mizu, ahora mismo deberían estar cazándome.

Fui de rama en rama, hasta que...

-¡Gatsuga!

Al fin ese "duo dinámico", como les gustaba nombrarse, se había reunido, al menos sabía que seguía vivo. Mire a Mizu con una gran sonrisa y mi corazón latente, antes de volver mi mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel familiar grito.

-Por favor Akamaru… ayúdale a que regrese con nosotros.

-Pero que conmovedor…

Mi corazón comenzó a agitarse, y mis brazos por instinto aferraron al pequeño en mi pecho. ¿Tan rápido me encontraron? Mire a todos lados sin encontrar a mi nuevo enemigo, sin tardanza intente reanudar mi camino, pero una fuerte patada en mi espalda me hizo caer, "Mierda", mi cuerpo se acomodó de tal manera que mi hombro recibiera el golpe, de inmediato comprobé el estado de Mizu, esta vez su llanto era potente, y yo solo rogaba por que fuere quien fuere que acudiera a ese llanto sea un aliado.

Ojos verdes, cabello platinado, y esa maldita sonrisa galante.

-¿Tu?

-Shhhhh, eres más bonita cuando guardas silencio...

Apenas pude ponerme de pie busqué con la mirada una ruta de escape, sin embargo debía esperar a escuchar el plan ajeno, de alguna manera algo me decía que debía quedarme un poco más.

-Habla, ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-Entrégame al niño y no habrá problema alguno.

-¡Estás loco!, no te lo entregaré.

-Si así lo quieres…

Una sensación repentina me obligo a saltar para alejarme de aquel lugar donde me encontraba segundos atrás, mismo donde ahora una explosión se generaba, "entonces las explosiones anteriores" … de nuevo otra y otras más, cada lugar que pisaba estallaba, era como un campo minado, intentaba mantener mi vista en el enemigo, sin embargo un par de segundos bastaron para perderlo.

Un fuerte golpe en la nuca y ya me encontraba en el suelo sin poder moverme, demonios… de nuevo, no podía hacer nada, no llevaba mi armamento ninja, una inútil, después de todo si lo era, mis brazos aferraron ¿un tronco?... ¿¡Un tronco!?, ¿En qué momento?...

-¡MIZU!

Mis celestes buscaban desesperados una pequeña cabellera rojiza, mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba y sin embargo mi cuerpo no respondía como yo quisiera, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?, una risa burlona y ahí pude ver con gran ira como es que Mizu estaba fuera de mi alcance, en los brazos del maldito enemigo.

-Este es el comienzo de una revolución, ¡la caída del mundo shinobbi como lo conocen!

Un aura naranja y sus dedos comenzaron a brillar, eso seguro no era bueno, apreté mis puños y sentí como una bomba estallaba cerca de mí, las piedras que volaron a producto de la presión, me rasgaban la piel del rostro, una más cerca, y de nuevo otra a solo 5 metros, si seguía así, terminaría matándome en una explosión, pero entonces lo vi y no supe descifrar si con alegría o miedo, el cuerpo de un castaño y un pelaje blanco volar hasta estamparse con el tronco del árbol que se hallaba tras el de cabellos platinados.

-¡Kiba!, ¡Akamaru!

No me respondieron, ni siquiera podía ver sus ojos, estaban dando las últimas, probablemente ya no podían ni caminar.

-Kiey-Sama.

-Sí, hazlo ahora, los otros no podrán ocultarnos por más.

-Como usted ordene.

No, no, no, eso no podía suceder, acaso, ¿moriríamos?, ¿este es mi fin?, ¿el de Kiba?

Mis ojos me picaban y mi visión se tornaba borrosa, pero en el último segundo, apareció el abanico de fuego.

Fin Ino pov.

Los dedos del enemigo brillaban con intensidad, sin embargo su dirección ya no era la rubia sino aquel de marcas rojizas en sus mejillas, mientras que el de apariencia infantil apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo y se concentraba en la ejecución de un Jutsu complejo dirigido hacia Ino.

Un segundo antes de que la explosión ocurriese, el último de los portadores del sharingan, se interpone con el Susanoo activado frente al "duo dinámico" recibiendo un daño nulo.

-¡Al fin el tan mencionado Uchiha!, no me esperaba menos de ti.

-Sigh.

-¡Juguemos un poco!

Pero siquiera antes de responder o darse cuenta, una sombra escurridiza le captura.

-¿Q-que?, ¿¡Tu!? no se supone que estés aquí tan rápido, ¡Suéltame!

-Kage mane no Jutsu completo. ¿Estás bien Ino?

Su mirada reflejaba preocupación, sin embargo la de ella un enorme alivio, y una sonrisa apareció al ver como "voluntariamente" el niño era entregado a Sasuke, por ahora el lugar más seguro era ese.

Pero lo peor que puede hacer un Shinobbi, es confiarse.

Un domo de color verdoso aparece repentinamente, encerrando tanto a Shikamaru, Sasuke y Kiey, una risa estruendosa y una nueva presencia de piel morena y cabello largo recogido de tono verdoso aparece.

-Vaya, vaya, pero mírate Kiey, que vergüenza.

-Astrak, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-A diferencia de ustedes, par de inútiles, esos perros para mí no fueron un problema.

"Perros"… No, el clan Inuzuka, ¿ya no existía?, eso no podía ser. Instantáneamente mis ojos se posaron en la figura de mi pareja, ¿estaría escuchando?, Kiba, tu familia.

-¿Los exterminaste?

-A cada uno, hubieses visto la desesperación en sus ojos, ¡fue magnifico!

Apreté mis puños con fuerza, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así? Como si se tratase de lo mejor de la vida.

Pronto algo llamo mi atención, y la de todos en el lugar.

-Maldito… no es verdad, ellos no pudieron perder tan rápido… ¡No los Inuzuka!

Mis ojos se ampliaron al mirar la figura de Kiba que hacia instantes se encontraba inmóvil, tomar fuerza y ponerse de pie intentando caminar, ¿Qué pretendía?

"Kiba detente, por favor, ¡detente!, si no lo haces, ¡a ti también te matara! Tienes que huir, tienes que vivir. ¡Tienes que vivir!"

Mi corazón gritaba y sin más, de mis labios no salía palabra alguna, muy por el contrario mi labio inferior se ve preso con fuerza entre mis dientes, haciendo incluso que este sangrara, sabía que no se detendría, las lágrimas que descendían desde sus ojos por el largo de sus mejillas me lo decían.

-Esas marcas, ahora que lo pienso… ¡eres uno de ellos!, Que sorpresa, al parecer me falta uno.

-mi familia… no puede…

Y como temía, Kiba se abalanza hacia el responsable del asesinato del clan, no supe cómo ni de donde mi cuerpo saca energía que yo estaba segura no tenia, pero sin dudarlo de igual manera corro hacia donde él se encontraba, sinceramente recibiendo una golpiza, puesto que débil y sin armas a su disposición, contra el enemigo no podía más que recibir golpes acertados, afortunadamente al llegar propino una patada a su espalda haciendo que por unas milésimas de segundos perdiera el equilibrio y se inclinara hacia delante donde Kiba lo recibía con un fuerte golpe en el mentón, inevitablemente cae.

Lo mire de reojo y no pude ver más que odio en sus ojos, el ni siquiera me dijo nada, es más, no me había ni mirado.

-¡Myton!, ¡Ahora!

Como en cámara lenta.

Una potente luz violeta salió disparada hacia donde estaba desde las infantiles manos formadas en un sello ya muy conocido por mí, me quede estática, la velocidad era impresionante, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y espere lo mejor, pero nada sucedió.

-¡Guarf!

¿Akamaru?, mis celestes se abrieron de golpe para mirar con sorpresa y un terrible miedo, como es que la figura de mi novio se interponía con los brazos abiertos entre mí y ese rayo, el me miraba por fin con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, y esa maldita sonrisa tan suya.

-¿Kiba?...

Por un momento sentí aquello que las personas enamoradas describen, ahi donde el mundo desaparece y solo nos encontrábamos los dos. Mi corazón se agitaba al igual que mi respiración, aquel momento parecía eterno aunque en la realidad solo fuera cuestión de un segundo cuando el ataque impactó contra su espalda, entonces aquella atmosfera creada se cae a pedazos como el frágil cristal que era, desgarrando con sus afiladas e intangibles partes mi corazón, mis ojos rompieron en llanto y el sin cambiar su expresión susurró.

"No llores por mí… histérica."

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo produciendo un sonido fuerte que se clavó en lo más profundo de mi mente.

-¡KIBAAAAAAAAA!

Grite con fuerza, con desesperación, con la maldita esperanza de que todo fuera solo un sueño, con aquella impotencia de haber visto con mis propios ojos, la crueldad de la paz.

Mi cuerpo pierde consciencia.

Fin pov.

==================================================…

Segundos después de aquel desgarrador grito, a la escena llega el conocido destello naranja de la hoja, y la discípula de la quinta.

Al verse superados en número y después de completar su objetivo, los tres atacantes desaparecen entre una maliciosa sonrisa y una cortina de humo.

Pero al ver el estado de sus amigos, lo primero que hicieron fue trasladarlos al hospital mientras Sakura les daba primeros auxilios.

===================================================…

En la blanca y pulcra habitación de un hospital a las 10 pm, se encontraba una hermosa rubia abriendo sus celestes de forma lenta y confundida, dejando que su vista se aclarara y con un vago pero solo pensamiento rondando su mente.

-Kiba…

Pronunciando su nombre con aquella suave voz, sus ojos reaccionan por sí mismos y dejan escapar una lágrima, lagrima que fue limpiada por la mano del compañero de vida que en ese momento se encontraba por petición propia velando su sueño.

Tras despabilarse sus ojos se fijan en la figura contraria, era Shikamaru que la miraba con lo que no sabía describir si era tristeza o alegría, los nervios la consumían y el sabía que debía confesarle la verdad, lo que había sucedido mientras ella dormía toda la tarde.

¿Pero cómo decírselo?, ¿Cómo decirle que sus ojos no la habían engañado?, ¿Cómo decirle lo que era peor que la muerte?, ¿Cómo demonios ver sus siempre vivaces ojos celestes apagarse?, ¿Cómo, como romperle el corazón?

Para su propia sorpresa el moreno se inclina en la cama colocando su frente en el brazo de la rubia que descansaba a su costado en el colchón de la camilla, ambos habían experimentado las mismas perdidas, su sensei, sus padres, y ahora esto, el de cierta manera se culpaba por no prevenir ello, por no crear una mejor estrategia, fue lo mismo que con Asuma y la ira lo invadía, e igual que con sus padres la vida era algo que ni con toda su inteligencia, podría devolver.

"La responsabilidad caiga en tus hombros" había dicho la Hokage, y efectivamente sus hombros pesaban la vida de todos los integrantes de un clan.

Suspira con fuerza y decide escuchar las palabras que su amigo le diría, mientras este temblaba y aseguraba cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, no por nada lo conocía desde siempre.

-Ino, yo…Lo siento mucho.

Y fue ahí donde supo que junto con él, una parte de ella había muerto. Y ni el brillo de las estrellas apareció esa noche.

/ Hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido?, ¡no me maten!

Gracias por todos esos comentarios, en verdad que no saben lo feliz y animada que me ponen para continuar.

Lamento la tardanza, la verdad es que me puse a pensar todo el desarrollo, se vienen demasiadas sorpresas por ahí, aviso,

Leí un comentario que realmente me ha llamado la atención, siendo sinceros, ¿les parece adecuado el título del fic?, por favor si no es así déjenme sus sugerencias en los reviews.

Si os ha gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente.

¡Hasta pronto! X)


	8. Hasta pronto

¡Bienvenidos!

*Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad si no del gran Kishimoto*

¿Aún no te gusta el KibaIno y seguís aquí? … Sigue leyendo, al final puede que te guste.

Sin más que entretenerlos por el momento, os dejo disfrutar.

¡A leer!

_...

Capítulo 8: Hasta pronto.

11pm.

Ino había llorado en silencio por una hora entera, misma hora en la que Shikamaru había estado ahí para consolarla, sin decir nada, solo la acariciaba con la mirada esperando que su amiga tomara fuerza para confesarle toda la verdad, esperando que el mismo se diera el valor de hacerlo.

Pero nada es eterno, y sencillamente Ino no podía quedarse llorando toda la maldita noche, no, ella aún tenía una misión que cumplir: Cuidar de Mizu, con o sin Kiba ella lo haría.

-¿Dónde está Mizu?- Murmuraba con un suave y quebradizo tono de voz.

-Bajo el cuidado de la quinta… ¿Ino?

Apenas había escuchado su ubicación Ino comenzó a levantarse mirando con curiosidad en la silla de su lado aquel conjunto (Pantalón y blusa) de ropa que ciertamente no era la suya, era negra. Perfecto. "Gracias Sakura"

Sin dudarlo coloca ambos pies en el frio entablado del suelo, y no sin antes dirigirle una significativa mirada al genio Nara y ver con satisfacción como este le da la espalda, comienza a cambiarse, se sentía débil, quería tirarse en el suelo, comenzar a gritar, llorar, pero no lo hizo, se limitó a sufrir en silencio. Una vez terminada la labor se pasa de largo hasta la puerta y la abre saliendo de la habitación seguida de un extrañamente callado Shikamaru.

Ino pov.

Asfixiante, el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, dolía, no me dejaba respirar, una de las peores sensaciones que anteriormente ya había sufrido dos veces, pero yo iba con la frente en alto y mirando con molestia a cada persona que se atrevía a mirarme con lastima a cada paso que daba por los pasillos hacia la salida. Tenía cosas que hacer, no sabía si ya habían hecho un homenaje al clan Inuzuka, no sabía el estado de Mizu, no sabía dónde estaba el cuerpo… de Kiba.

Pero lo voy a descubrir.

Mis ojos veían demasiado negro, la aldea entera estaba de luto, podía ver las linternas blancas que adornaban las calles, sin embargo no me detuve a prestar más atención, seguí mi rumbo hasta llegar a la plaza principal donde con la más grande de las penas vi todos esos retratos, cada uno de ellos con sus respectivas marcas y colmillos, ancianos, jóvenes, adultos, niños… Todos muertos, pero no veía por ningún lado el retrato de Kiba.

Sin poder pensar coherentemente me fui acercando sintiendo cada vez más mi cuerpo tensarse, hasta que llego un punto en el que me fue imposible avanzar, justo en ese momento una perezosa mano se posa en mi hombro dándome el valor necesario; por lo que había escuchado de las personas que me rodeaban, la ceremonia se iba a realizar a la medianoche, tenía una hora para hacer lo que cada triza de mi corazón me pedía, me gritaba, darle la despedida a cada uno.

Así lo hice, con la ayuda de mi amigo nos detuvimos en cada uno de los retratos haciendo una reverencia, agradeciendo verbalmente y despidiéndolos, yo recordaba perfectamente cada rostro, cada palabra o mirada que había ocurrido cuando los conocí esa tarde, hacia tan poco…

Y entonces en el centro en una pequeña parte sobresaliente, ahí estaban, el retrato de Tsume y Kiba Inuzuka, los líderes del clan… mi diestra se aventuró hasta que mis dedos tocaron el marco de la imagen, y se pasearon por las marcas rojizas y el cabello del pulgoso.

"No puedo cumplir tu último deseo.

¿Cómo no he de llorar por ti?, ¿Cómo he de dejarte ir?, ¿Cómo se supone que siga adelante si no es a tu lado?"

-…Kiba.

Y ahí estaban, resbalándose desde mis irritados ojos lagrimas que quemaban mi piel, tuve que apretar los ojos para intentar que parasen pero no lo hacían, sencillamente quería ahogarme en ellas.

Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon por los hombros, segura que era Shikamaru me aferre con fuerza a él dejando salir todo el dolor que se empeñaba en destruirme, pero pronto descubrí que no era así.

-Lo siento mucho Ino, si tan solo hubiese llegado antes… nada de esto habría pasado. Pero ten por seguro que la muerte de Kiba no quedara en el olvido, buscare y hare pagar a los responsables de todo esto ttebayo.

-Naruto… Gracias.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

12 am.

La ceremonia dio inicio liderada por Tsunade con los tres kages restantes a su lado, esa ocasión no llevan sus uniformes, iban de negro al igual que todos, todo el pueblo y los de otras aldeas se habían reunido en aquella plaza.

Sin embargo los kage para sorpresa de muchos, no hablaron esa noche.

-Todos ustedes me conocen como el "héroe de la guerra", el futuro Hokage, pero, ¿De qué sirve un héroe si no puede proteger a los suyos?

-Hay ciclos que se cierran y otros que se inician, de igual manera hay personas que no avanzan, que se ciegan y recorren un camino de venganza, de odio descontrolado. Soy un claro ejemplo, todos ustedes me conocen como El vengador Uchiha.

-Hoy estas personas han venido a declararle la guerra no solo a Konoha, sino a la alianza que nació de tantos sacrificios… Hoy hemos perdido a un orgullo de la hoja, el clan Inuzuka fue asesinado, conocidos, compañeros de la guerra, de vida, amigos, excelentes ninja, grandiosos seres humanos, a todos y cada uno se les ha privado de construir una vida.

-No sabemos qué tan grande es la amenaza, pero de algo estamos seguros. –Silencio- Protegeremos nuestro futuro, Uchiha Sasuke.

-Uzumaki Naruto.

-Ambos al unísono- Estaremos al frente de esta nueva guerra.

No hubo aplausos, no hubo comentarios, solo un tranquilo silencio producido de cada persona que estaba consciente lo que eso significaba, seguirían a ese duo donde fuere que los condujeran, ese impacto habían logrado causar desde lo que se había pensado sería la última guerra.

El resto de la ceremonia fue tranquila, excepto para una rubia que lloraba en silencio y su amigo a lado que intentaba consolarla y crear una estrategia para revelar información, por ahora solo podía seguir rompiéndole el corazón a la única familia que le quedaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Fui la última en pasar a dejar mi rosa blanca justo en aquella elevación del centro, quedándome al menos media hora mirando el retrato.

-Kiba… ¿Cómo es dónde estás?, ¿Hay muchos perros? Espero que si… ¿Sabes? Te odio muchísimo por dejarme aquí, me hubiese encantado ir contigo, ¿Eres idiota?, No puedo creer que esas hayan sido tus palabras de despedida... inclusive no me llamaste Ino, si no histérica. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me llamaste así? Probablemente no, pero yo lo recuerdo perfectamente, ese día fue uno de los mejores de muchos que he pasado contigo. Si, aquel día tú fuiste a la florería, ¿para qué? me pediste un ramo de flores, para una chica ¿Quién era?, ¿La conozco?, ¿Es linda?, yo te pregunte y tú no respondiste, Realmente nunca lo supe y probablemente no lo sabré, pero en lo que yo te hacia el ramo tú fuiste por ahí de tentón a las macetas, semejante imbécil descuidado, tiraste toda la fila de tulipanes, ¿ya lo recuerdas? Me enoje tanto que termine por azotarte el ramo en la cabeza, desde ahí comenzaron nuestras peleas. Nunca te lo dije pero… pelear contigo era de lo mejor. Creo que extrañare mucho eso, sabes que Shikamaru es demasiado perezoso como para atreverse a seguirme una pelea, todo lo resuelve con un "Mendokusai" o un "Eres demasiado problemática Ino", Choji prefiere comer que siquiera hablar. ¿Y tú? Maldito perro, tenías que hacerte el héroe. No entiendo cómo le hiciste para gustarme cada vez más, fue algo raro y es que en verdad no te soporto pero demonios, ¿Cómo te metiste tanto en mi mente? Dañas mi orgullo, no se supone que siendo especialista en mentes, una Yamanaka, haya caído rendida a ti. ¿Cómo no había de hacerlo? En aquella tina, en aquel baile, la manera en la que me mirabas… en la que me besaste. Fue la pérdida total de mi juicio… Kiba, no sé cómo podre con eso, no sé qué sucederá, ¿Escuchaste lo de la guerra? Sé que teniendo a Naruto y Sasuke al frente no debemos de temer, si, si, ya sé, pero… no soy tan fuerte como para proteger a Mizu... y detesto admitirlo pero tengo miedo. ¿Tú lo tuviste cuando te enfrentaste solo a ese niño?, lo dudo mucho, siempre he admirado tu valentía, si tan solo pudieses pasarme un poco de eso, te juro que te amaría. No te burles de mí, si, también yo Yamanaka Ino acepta sus debilidades, y también admito que me duele saber que ya no estas más conmigo, que no volveré a probar tus labios, que no tendré la oportunidad de sacarle canas verdes a tu madre cuando le informemos de nuestro, en algún momento, matrimonio, ¿te la imaginas? Jajá… pulgoso, si vez por ahí a mi padre, salúdalo de mi parte, dile que conmigo todo va bien, que ya no le lloro todas las noches, que me he vuelto una digna sucesora, y que le diga al tío Shikaku que el vago también está bien, que no se preocupe de mas, tiene a dos despampanantes rubias que lo cuidan por él, oh si, Asuma sensei, debe estar preocupado por Kurenai y la pequeña Mirai, dile que nosotros nos encargaremos por él, que puede dejárselo todo a sus queridos alumnos, y si de pura casualidad te pregunta si moriste para huir de mí, ni se te ocurra decir que si solo por dártelas de galán, ¿escuchaste?, Bien, creo que ya es la hora de irme, aún tengo que sacar una misión adelante, Inuzuka … borra esa sonrisa, sabes que soy terca, no dejare una misión a la mitad, sé que tu harías lo mismo, no te preocupes por mí, sabes que estaré bien, mi consuelo es el saber que al final de mi camino tu estarás ahí esperándome con esa estúpida sonrisa tuya, hasta entonces no despegues el ojo de mí, veras que estarás muy orgulloso. Hasta el final, espérame maldito pulgoso con complejo de perro.

Si bien las lágrimas no frenaban, una curvatura se adopta en mis labios.

-¡Noi, oin!

Mis ojos se ampliaron en exceso y mi respiración se agito, mi cuerpo por instinto y con brusquedad se gira buscando el origen de aquella infantil voz.

-¿¡Mizu!?

-¡n..noi bdhh!

Ahí estaba esa pequeña razón por la que tenía que seguir luchando, en los brazos de mi mejor amigo sonriéndome y estirándome aquellos regordetes bracitos, sin dudarlo con prisa me aproxime hasta tener la dicha de cargarlo nuevamente, aferrándolo contra mi pecho pude tener un respiro esa noche, estaba bien, estaba a salvo.

Shikamaru me limpio los ojos antes de que yo pudiera ver frente a frente al pequeño, ofreciéndole una casi maternal sonrisa, no, esperen, a la mierda, yo ya me siento su madre y por tanto él ya es mi hijo, el me miraba con esa ilusión, como si me hubiese extrañado siglos, y probablemente para su edad y el tiempo que estuve lejos de el en el hospital, así fue.

Sin dudarlo le llene de besos las mejillas y la frente, dirigiendo de nuevo una mirada al altar antes de sonreír ampliamente.

"Nos salvaste a ambos, ¿puedes mirarlo?, él está bien, va a estar bien, así como tú no dejare que nada le pase. Nos vemos Kiba."

-Vamos a casa Ino.

Fin Ino pov.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-¿No piensas decírselo?-

-Si Shikamaru no se lo ha dicho es por algo, además por ahora el enemigo debe seguir creyendo que tiene la ventaja.

-Tienes razón pero Ino esta desecha.

-Por favor Sakura, también es mi amiga, pero por ahora es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella.

-Tienes razón, lo siento Choji,

-Bien continuemos. Shizune ¿Puedes ir a por Sasuke? Necesitamos su ayuda para liberar la consciencia, también necesito de Naruto y de Neji.

-De inmediato Tsunade-Sama.

O-o-o-o-o-o-_

-¿Me mando a llamar señor Astrak?

-Myton, reúne a todos, tenemos que planear el siguiente ataque.

-¿A todos?

-Sí, con todos, también me refiero a él.

-..Entendido.

-El siguiente clan es el Hyuga.

O-o-o-o-o-_

Notas finales: Hasta aquí el octavo capítulo, ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Lo sé, lo sé, deben odiarme por tardar tanto y por hacer sufrir a la bella flor de konoha así, ¡pero es necesario!, Recuerden que hay un arcoíris después de la tormenta, o algo así era.

Me tienen triste, los reviews bajaron y me rompen el corazón, pero yo los amo mucho y les prometo terminar la historia, cueste lo que cueste.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Si así ha sido nos leemos en el siguiente.

¡Hasta pronto! X)


	9. Chapter 9

¡Bienvenidos!

*Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad si no del gran Kishimoto*

¿Aún no te gusta el KibaIno y seguís aquí? … Sigue leyendo, al final puede que te guste.

Sin más que entretenerlos por el momento, os dejo disfrutar.

¡A leer!

 **Capítulo 9: Oscuridad**.

Kiba pov.

Hasta ahora no conocía mi temor por la oscuridad, no sabía de la asfixiante sensación de la nada, la impotencia de la soledad. . .

Estoy en el vacío, flotando en el cosmos, en uno sin soles, ni estrellas, mucho menos planetas, no existe nada y a la vez todo tiene aquí su origen. La vida, la muerte, el mismo tiempo.

Mi cuerpo ya no lo conservo, pero tengo recuerdos, de vivir, de respirar, de sentir.

Murmullos del amanecer, ver el mundo despertar, sentir la transparencia del sol, ser cómplices de la luna y amantes de la noche entre estrellados paisajes, ¿Cuántas veces nos detenemos a apreciar el amor del mundo?, ¿Cuántas veces demostramos nuestro propio amor? Y sin embargo si nos detenemos a quejarnos, a enojarnos, a odiar. Vemos el lado oscuro del ser ignorando la luz que irradia.

Somos sombras que entre la oscuridad desaparecen y es necesaria la luz para traerles de vuelta. ¿Cuál es mi luz?

Mi salvación es ella.

Mi salvación son ellos.

Mi verdadera salvación…

Ahora he de entenderlo, lo comprendo claramente.

La calidez que su mirada me transmite, la desbordante energía que su sonrisa despierta y el dulce y ensordecedor sonido de su risa, eran lo que me mantenían con vida.

Si pudiera sonreír ahora, lo haría.

Su recuerdo me invade, tal cual y su imponente presencia siempre lo había hecho, cautivante como ella misma. Aquella flor, la más bella y exótica de todas.

Mi fiel compañero. Ya he completado mi camino.

Cuídala por mí, Akamaru.

Fin Kiba pov.

La aldea había tomado las medidas necesarias, cada ninja estaba atento a la más mínima sospecha de ataque, y mediante animales mensajeros se hizo saber a los encargados de las 4 grandes naciones del peligro al que se enfrentaban.

Por orden directa de la quinta, Ino y Mizu se quedarían bajo el resguardo de Uchiha Sasuke y por petición, Nara Shikamaru.

Ino pov.

Aquella noche Mizu cayo rendido en brazos de Sasuke mientras nos trasladábamos a la residencia del azabache, el cual al ingresar nos designó una habitación para pasar la noche y se despidió llevándose al cachorro consigo. Y lo permití.

3:00 am

-Lo siento.

Un frágil susurro es tan liviano que fácilmente traspasa hasta lo más recóndito de tu alma.

-Ino, lo siento, no he podido protegerte de nada. Asuma sensei murió por mi culpa, te he dejado sola desde que nuestros padres murieron escudándome con el trabajo, y ahora por mis malas estrategias, Kiba… Ino yo… en verdad lo siento.

Nunca había sido buena en fingir frente a Shikamaru, pero esta vez no tenía fuerza para enfrentar esas palabras, así que solo seguí con mi falso intento de aparentar dormir y agradeciendo a los dioses el que Shikamaru contribuyera y fingiera creerme.

Por ahora solo quería permanecer así, entre los brazos de mi familia, soñando despierta con un futuro a su lado… un futuro donde Kiba no estaba muerto.

Y volví a llorar, una y otra vez.

Sueño

Soñé contigo, y aun no diferenciaba si eso me alegraba o me entristecía, si hay algo que me gusta exponer de mí, es mi fuerza, mi autoconfianza, pero Kiba, no puedo… no puedo hacerlo sin ti, no quiero hacerlo sin ti.

Soñé con aquella tarde, en la que me presentaste ante tu clan, volví a sentir los nervios agolparse en cada fibra de mi cuerpo… pero de alguna manera estaba feliz, viendo aquellas marcas rojizas y los colmillos de cada uno asomándose entre una gran sonrisa, viéndolos respirar, reír, hablar… vivir. Y estaba feliz,

Y volví a sentir como los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles y golpeaban mi nívea piel, sin advertir la inminente amenaza, y te busque, con apuro, con necesidad, sin tiempo…

Te encontré, y vi tu jodidamente perfecta sonrisa mostrando esos caninos, tus brillantes triángulos rojos y esos ojos tan fieros desbordando una confianza increíble, y mi corazón dio un vuelco, quería correr hacia ti, pero entonces …

Todo se ha tornado gris, todo se ha ido, y yo solo puedo ver tu figura ensombrecida desvanecerse ante mí, sin poder hacer nada, y de nuevo… de nuevo me sentí inútil... de nuevo te he visto morir, he visto tu ultima sonrisa…

KIBAAAA

Grite, y grite sin voz, sin sonido, nada tenía sentido... te habias ido, te has ido… y yo, yo me quería ir contigo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº..

7:00 am

-Ino, Ino, despierta… es un sueño... solo es una pesadilla.- Susurraba el Nara, probablemete no solo he gritado en mi sueño.

Es que eso era lo peor de todo, tu sonrisa ya solo la podía ver en sueños, y tu muerte me acompaña hasta ese reino… abrí mis ojos y solo entonces percibí que estaba llorando, mi visión estaba nublada por las agolpadas lágrimas, pero no me detuve… no quería, solo me aferre al cuerpo que reposaba a mi lado y llore… llore por mí, tú te has ido, y la que se ha quedado con este maldito dolor… soy yo.

Fin Ino pov.

======================================…

-¡HAGÁMOSLO DE NUEVO!, ¡AÚN PUEDO!, ¡DE VERAS!—

-Naruto… es imposible, necesitan descansar.

-OBA-CHAN, TE HE DICHO QUE AÚN PUEDO...

-...

-¡KURAMA Y YO AUN NO NOS HEMOS RENDIDO TTEBAYO!

-¡Naruto!... mira a tu alrededor…

Los turquesas enérgicos entonces miran alrededor, y se amplían con impotencia, con frustración.

Inicialmente se posan en su lazo más fuerte, Sasuke estaba apoyándose con un hombro de la pared mientras con su diestra sujetaba con fuerza sus ojos, se notaba bastante más pálido de lo normal, cansado, sus ojos…

Tsunade no hablaba del descanso precisamente de él y el zorro.

-Sasuke...

Era verdad, si bien Sasuke era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía, no por decir la más fuerte… sabia y conocía el poder de esos ojos y lo que implicaba usarlos demasiado, aunque, ¡era verdad, habían solucionado ese tema!

Chico, el Uchiha no es el problema, mira a los demás.

Haciendo caso al zorro en su interior, su mirada ahora se posa en la chica de cabello rosado desplomada en la silla no muy lejos del azabache, y Naruto traga en seco, no lucia nada bien, inclusive el rombo purpura estaba desgastado, Sakura estaba agotada… demonios, sin ella, si seguían intentando Sasuke perdería la visión.

Su equipo era el más fuerte, cuando Tsunade les ha explicado el plan, parecía perfecto, pero… era realmente difícil.

A su espalda Neji estaba sujetándose de la camilla con ambas manos y respirando con dificultad, el genio Hyuga estaba realmente hecho mierda, y entonces el Uzumaki comprendió que su labor era la más sencilla mientras que las de sus amigos eran mayormente difíciles, y a excepción de los demás, él y Sakura eran las mayores fuentes de chakra, la de la rosada se había agotado con Sasuke y la de él iba agotándose también.

Aprieta los puños y la mandíbula, mirando fijamente el cuerpo que reposaba en la comodidad de aquella camilla llena de sellos y aparatos que no proyectaban señales de vida, y sin decir nada se vuelve a modo bijuu y usando cuatro manos cada una va a dar con sus amigos y la vieja, cubriéndolos con el manto de Kurama, no quitaría el cansancio ni repondría la energía por completo, ya que no tenía el suficiente chakra para ello, pero al menos los ayudaría un poco…

-Naruto, gracias. —Mencionaba la rubia entre una suave sonrisa, aquel niño… había madurado demasiado.

-…Lo volveremos a intentar esta tarde, no me rendiré, de veras…- Su voz sonaba apagada.

Pero entonces una mano sujeta su hombro. –Nosotros tampoco, usuratonkachi.

============================================…

Sasuke pov.

A pesar de decirle ello a Naruto, sabía que no habíamos progresado nada en toda la madrugada, desde que llegué supe que el plan no tenía bases sólidas, no teníamos conocimiento del Jutsu y no habíamos podido penetrar la barrera de la atrapada conciencia, mientras Tsunade había mantenido con "vida" el cuerpo, Neji y Naruto trataban de hacer fluir chakra por su sistema utilizando la desbordante cantidad del bijuu y el Byakugan del Hyuga, Sakura se encargaba de administrarme ninjutsu médico para no acelerar mi pérdida de visión al usar mis ojos sobre la conciencia del Inuzuka, necesitaba liberarla. Todo intento fue en vano.

Estoy demasiado cansado para pensar... me duelen los ojos a pesar de los cuidados.

-Bake, ake, ¡bakake!

-¿Uhn? Así que ya despertaste.

Por otro lado, este niño que llevo en brazos es ahora mi responsabilidad… me pregunto, ¿Cuándo volverán a venir por él? El enemigo atacara de nuevo, eso es seguro. He de protegerlo, he de hacerlo.

Una guerra, y yo junto con Naruto estoy al frente de ella…

Damn… Itachi, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Pasemos a comprar algo para desayunar, ¿quieres?, luego iremos a casa con Ino.

-¡noi!, ¡abbdam!

-Bien.

Fin Sasuke pov.

========================.

Carta de Mizukage.

Presente.

Te escribo no solo como la Mizukage, ni como la amiga que soy, sino como madre.

He recibido la advertencia de guerra hacia la alianza, me he enterado de la baja de uno de los ninjas al cuidado de mi hijo, Tsunade, por favor, mantenlo a salvo, confió plenamente en que así será.

No podré llegar como lo había planeado, algunos de mis ninjas piensan en un golpe de estado, necesito mantener las cosas en paz aquí con los pocos ninjas de confianza que tengo, y si es que llego a morir y la alianza padece, sé que mi hijo no podría estar en mejores manos. No mandes ninjas en mi ayuda, necesitas toda la fuerza ahí, si konoha cae, no habrá más esperanza.

De nuevo, lamento meterte en problemas.

Tsunade, no mueras.

"Por la alianza, por la paz, por la sangre derramada, haced sacrificios y el pueblo no padecerá"

Cuídate.

Tú amiga Mei.

====================================…

-Shikamaru, ya tardaron, ¿podemos ir a buscarlos?

-Ino, ¿confías en Sasuke?

-Sabes que si… pero, quiero asegurarme que estén bien.

-Aun le quieres, ¿cierto?

Si, Shikamaru conocía a la perfección a su compañera, la mencionada solo baja la mirada al verse descubierta, no podía evitarlo. Sasuke al igual que Kiba se fue sin poder hacer nada, sin poder evitarlo, por ambos sintió amor... por uno todavia siente… y solo, no quería perder a nadie mas. Ino solo estaba demasiado vulnerable y sensible a todo.

En la puerta de entrada se encontraba el Uchiha escuchando aquella pequeña conversación, nunca se había detenido a preguntar sobre los sentimientos de la rubia y el hecho de haberse ido y lo que le había afectado. Era verdad, ella siempre le había profesado "amor".

-Estamos en casa. —Eso se sentía raro, desde la muerte de sus padres, nunca había vuelto a decir ello al llegar.

-Sasuke, Mizu. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?, ¡Estuve a punto de ir a buscarlos!

Inmediatamente una desalineada rubia fue en búsqueda del pequeño, tomándolo en brazos y apretándolo con amor, brindando después una mirada con reproche hacia el azabache que la miraba de forma extraña, siendo el Nara el único en percatarse.

-Trajimos el desayuno, no sabía que comprar para el crio, por eso hemos tardado.

-No, ¡noi!, kabke, sopa.

-¿uhm?, ¿qué dices?

-Kabke, ake, sopa.

-¿Sopa?

-Al final se ha decidido por sopa con pollo. Traje los ingredientes, Nara, ¿puedes cocinar?

Se ve cansado, ¿habrá funcionado? –Hai.

Shikamaru se adentra en la cocina y el azabache solo le pasa los ingredientes, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada y negando suave sin despertar sospechas en la rubia que cargaba al menor.

"Mierda..."

-Ino, terminando de desayunar iremos a comprar lo que Mizu necesite.

-.. Hai…

-Por cierto, Ino, me gustas más cuando no estas marchita.

-…

-… Mendokusai.

-¿¡Are!? … etto, eh… h-hai.

-¡Sopa, noi, bake, ikamaru.!

/ ¡Hasta aquí el octavo capítulo!

¿Qué os ha parecido? Jajaja ámenme 3

Si os ha gustado, nos leemos aquí la próxima. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
